Unexpected Rivalry
by sijiji
Summary: When Red expects to fight the infamous groups of Pigs again, he instead comes across a long lost relative that he never even knew. Typically, he abhors them, but once he explores deeper upon their history, it reveals of a past and future that will effect both him and their relative for the longest term. This is a "what-if" story and an alternative to The Angry Birds Movie 2.
1. A Visit From The Pigs!

_As Mighty Eagle had flown the eggs out of the castle, a loud, explosive sound shot through the sky._

Everyone else heard the degrading sound. They saw buildings and constructions collapse right in front of those who made it; The pigs. All of it fell onto the ground like paper. Pigs yelled as their creation crumbled down, some jumping off from them as they subsided. Terence surprisingly drove the launched birds out of the kingdom as Mighty Eagle, panicking, used his wings as hard as he tried, hoping to escape the fiery blaze.

Leonard and his minions had stolen the eggs from the birds by pretending to befriend them and earning their trust. At first, no one didn't know who they were at first and assumed they were friendly travelers from the new island. They used a party as a distraction so they would steal the eggs with ease.

Red, however, wasn't pulled by the pigs' fraudulent generosity. He tried to persuade the others about their devious plan, but sadly, they did not listen until it was far too late. However, in the end, the entirety of Bird Island came together to stop the pigs, with Red, Chuck, and Bomb mainly doing the rest.

They used a slingshot that the pigs gifted him, now primarily as an advantage to getting closer to them. In the end, they finally terminated the pigs' dreadful tirade, with the king going down under as his comrades flee away in defeat.

A celebration surged throughout the island, with the eggs safely returning to the care of their parents and caretakers. Regardless of Mighty Eagle getting the major credit for saving the eggs, Red was still appreciated for his accomplishment, such as him getting his house, which was first destroyed when the pigs came to their island, rebuilt back onto their village to thank Red for his courage and honesty to save the eggs.

But even with him not being fully honored, he was proud to have saved the eggs, and to have the birds of Bird Island finally love him. Such an achievement endowed him as his eyes were gleaming from the continuous thought of the cheering and praising birds, the validation and attention that he wanted all his life, all of what he missed and couldn't get as a child. It surged through him like a swooping eagle. It made him desperate into wanting to prevent the pigs from taking their eggs once again.

But, instead of that, the pigs - and everyone on Bird Island - had other plans to do instead.

Throughout, both Islands were in a strangely occurred battle 'pranking' one another by either throwing, dumping, or even 'gifting' particular objects onto each other. Back and forth, the antics became more bizarre and crazy. Ever since then, it has been daily normality.

Red, on the other hand, enjoyed doing such a ludicrous thing. He was always prepared, awaiting for whenever the pigs would come, whether it was the day, night, evening, whatever! Unlike the others, who were growing tired of the repetitive and predictable attacks, he was probably the only one who still enjoyed doing such things.

Regardless of Red still being desperate, other birds had hoped for both Bird and Piggy Island to end their long-termed feud.

A couple of months passed since the incident with the pigs; Bird Island was amicable once again - if you didn't count the countless pranks and battles that's been going on.

Red, Chuck, and Bomb were busy at Matilda's weekly Anger Management session. Terence sat by her throughout as his low grunts let out once in a while. They were busy taking breathing practices, mainly after Red broke down a few days ago over someone accidentally breaking his windows at his home.

Matilda stood up as her tailfeathers waved slowly to alert her class. "Alright everyone, we'll do it once again. Take a deep breath, relax your body, let your anger cool down."

Bomb gave her an unsure face. "How do I do that without blowing up again?"

"Oh, that's easy, don't blow up!" Red sarcastically answered to him.

"You saying that he won't blow up will only pressure him to blow up!" Chuck protested as he took a deep breath after. Red let out an exasperated sigh.

"See, there you go!" Matilda smiled. "Deep breaths, everyone, deep breaths."

Red angrily fiddled his feathers, grunting. "Can we go home now already?"

"You can't! Not until you're - calm." Chuck exclaimed as he went into a namaste pose.

"I am calm," Red profoundly says with grit to his teeth.

"Well, not until you're calm-er!"

Terence had growled near him, agreeing. Like usual, Red couldn't go against the quiet, yet intimating bird.

"Ok, ok, I got it. Not leaving until I'm 'calm'!" He resisted, sighing as he rubbed his forehead.

As they continued their deep breaths, Bomb was struggling with his as he sometimes can go under pressure over it since it led him to blow up last time. Chuck usually helps straighten him so he wouldn't explode again. Red was now staring at everyone when they let out a louder deep breath. He hoped by then the class would end already.

Once they completed their assessment, Matilda congratulated them with applause. "You all did so well! Except maybe Red. He didn't do well with it."

"I didn't do it at all. Does that seem better for you?" Red scornfully replied.

Matilda expected a response like that from Red. "Deep breaths, Matilda. Deep breaths!" She said in a sudden deep tone, her hands clenched for a moment before easing herself.

Red gave out an uneasy glare.

"He's a natural at this, isn't he?" Chuck whispered towards Bomb.

Matilda continued. "For our next assignment, we'll be using colored papers to express how we feel inside."

"I know what I'm feeling inside; Pain." Red pointed out.

"Aww, from what?" Chuck said with a pang of worry, holding his hands with Reds.

Red snatched his hands from his. "From being here longer than I thought." He replied grimly.

She interrupted them with a wave of her hands, holding some paper. They were different shades of specific colors, each handed out to everyone in the group. Red looked at it directly as his eyes stared at it as if he was going to tear it. Chuck's paper had the same color as him, placing it on his chest to pretend it off as camouflage. Bomb and Terence didn't even realize their paper until Matilda snapped them.

"Now, look at the papers carefully, and tell me - specifically - how you're feeling from it."

"Regret." Red immediately pointed out, huffing his shoulders.

"Courage!" Chuck triumphed, putting on the signature Mighty Eagle pose.

"I don't know, but I want the snacks you promised if I say it." Bomb stated.

Terence grunted with a light shrug.

"Good to know, Terence! Love you." Matilda nervously smiled. He replied with a low growl, but it was a pleased one.

"You know, Red, I love being here the more I come here, didn't you know that? I know that cause it's true. I like being here." Chuck honestly exclaimed, his fast-paced speaking obviously towards Red.

Red turned away from him with a vexed groan.

"I'm only here to get the snacks." Bomb said again.

"You're always here for the snacks -"

Matilda stopped Chuck's response with a vibrant wave, alerting the rest of the group. The trio looked puzzled at first until they saw birds running towards the beach.

Hal yelled in the distance, flailing his hands. "Hey, I think I saw some pigs out there!"

When Hal was bringing up the pigs, it grew Red's interest, suddenly leaving him out of his boredom and into excitement once again. There are pigs on the beach? He thought with a galvanized smile.

"Me too!" yelled another individual.

"There's another attack going on from the pigs?"

"I only see two, though!"

Within minutes, a whole crowd joined in the frenzy as the pigs grew closer. They always knew that whenever a pig entered Bird Island, it would mean trouble.

"Another attack? Well, uh, class dismissed!" Matilda quickly spoke as she jumped outside, running along with the crowd.

"Finally, an excuse to leave this place." Red happily says with relief as he ran from the class, his eyes boiling with anticipation.

"I still haven't gotten my snacks!" Bomb said as he followed Red.

"Would you forget about the snacks!?" Chuck shouted, quickly passing the two.

Approaching the beach, they saw almost everyone from Bird Island appear at the beach. They could make up people conversating as their voices were an emotion of worry, confusion, and concern.

Someone pointed out the upcoming pigs, with everyone turning to the direction. Red wanted to believe it. He knew there were pigs, he felt them, he smelled them. Slowly, there was a small, unnoticeable silhouette that most couldn't make out.

He squinted as hard as he could until he noticed two small-shaped balls, hearing quiet snorts. They were on a small boat, and surprisingly, it was only two pigs. Everyone was preparing for whatever they were planning; Their slingshots were ready, some had protective gear on, hatchlings were angrily glaring at the pigs, and some birds were even using various foods and weapons.

Something that hasn't been a situation for a while was coming back, causing Red to grow in temptation. It was his chance to battle the pigs again.

Chuck stared at the upcoming pigs, his feet prepping in high gear. Bomb gazed with a menacing look, ready to use his explosive powers on the pigs.

The tension was high.

Prepared, everyone was ready.

No one had known what to expect.

_An uncanny silence passed by for several moments, the pigs drew closer than ever as everyone awaited to attack. They were all still curious about what the pigs were planning this time, whether it led up to something small or unexpectedly huge. Whatever the situation would be, they were all good and prepared._

Chuck began to impatiently tap his feet. "I can't feel my legs, when will we attack?" he exclaimed.

"When they attack," Red replied, his eyes glaring at the oncoming pigs.

"They don't seem to be doing anything." Bomb added.

"Just wait..." He'd grimly responded behind gritted teeth.

Hearing a voice from the distance, everyone paused, including Red. For some reason, it wasn't the sound of a pig or anyone else they'd suspected. A feminine one was obvious, which should suggest Piggy Island somewhat had females on their island. But, it was only whispered. It eventually ended when another voice was heard after, this time being a sound everyone knew.

"Hello, everyone! Leonard is here because he's proud to bring up that -"

"Attack!" yelled out Red, who immediately ordered everyone to charge as soon as he saw King Leonard.

Soon enough, battle cries, pies, and a multitude of objects were thrown at the pigs, including King Leonard. Despite three pigs being in their presence, they gave out all of what they got to prevent the pigs from ever coming back from Bird Island, especially after the cruel act of them stealing the eggs a while ago. Leonard yowled from getting plastered from an oncoming watermelon. His companions had been hit with pies and fruits.

"Woah, Woah, hold your fire! Hold your fire!" begged Leonard, his eyes were widened in panic. "We aren't trying to attack you, nor steal your eggs."

Red did not believe him, pelting out food towards them. "I don't believe you one bit!"

"You don't have to believe me, but you need to understand!"

"Understand," he paused, throwing one last piece of food. "What?"

"If you stop throwing food at us," Leonard exclaimed as he dodged a large pineapple that flies through his head. "We could tell! Please, we're not messing around this time!"

"Should we believe him, Red?" remarked Chuck, nudging Red.

"Why should we?" he retorted, holding onto a large watermelon that he was desperate to throw at Leonard with.

"They don't have their whole crew here," he adds in. "There's only just three of them."

"How don't I know there's a group of them coming to ambush us?"

"Red, just think about the positive things." he happily exclaimed, patting his shoulders. "Maybe the pigs might ask for a truce or a waiver, which means not just we, but for the momma birds of Bird Island to take care of their children in peace!"

"They've literally been doing that for months - but every time we tried trusting them, it'll always end up them trying to take the eggs in the end!"

"Well, the other times were because they had a whole crew with them. It's only just three! It won't turn into anything bad, right?"

Red was still not convinced. He's known the pigs far long enough to know they're planning some kind of scheme, whether Leonard had only just two pigs were even himself alone. For any sort of bird to trust them, even after all of the troubles and mischief they committed, are very absent-minded in his mind.

True or not, Red needed all the proof he can find to show that the Pigs are actually redeeming themselves.

Dropping the watermelon, he yelled everyone to stop attacking. They dropped their weapons, slingshot, and other stuff with a sigh. Leonard and his pigs sighed in relief, flopping onto the floor of their boat, covered in food and other miscellaneous items.

"Thank…" Leonard breathed hoarsely. "You."

"You're not welcome." Red bitterly says, folding his hands.

"So what is it that you want from us this time?" yelled out Stella, who was grabbing onto the slingshot. "A friendly gesture? Some party? Something else that I don't know?"

Leonard scattered out from the ship once it had hit the land, landing face first into the rough sand. "We need your help!" He muffled.

"What kind of help?" asked Chuck, running straight to him.

"Uhm…" Leonard stared at the birds, pointing his finger nonchalantly to the ship.

Bomb looked at the ship, perplexed. "You want us to help you with your ship? Is it broken?"

"No!" Leonard shouted.

Red let out an impatient scoff. "Then what is it that you want already? We're already trying to not pelt you with fruits again."

"It's somebody y'all probably don't know in this island, but we found-"

A loud gasp was heard near Red, surprising him. "Are you saying you took someone from this island!?" Matilda yelled, stomping her feet. "I knew it! They were planning something, and they're now taking our birds' hostage for our eggs! Attack them again!"

"No, wait - I meant to say that-"

"Too late!" Chuck threw more food at Leonard, along with the rest of the birds of Bird Island joining along after.

"Now this is more like it," Red said, nodding as he smiled.

Hal jumps in from the crowd. "Hold on a minute!"

Everyone sighed again as they stopped once again, gazing at Hal.

"Come on, I was about to throw this metallic toaster oven at that dumb pig's face!" exclaimed a hatchling.

"Maybe we should stop assuming what these pigs do and listen to them this time. We thought Red would always be a big, ugly jerk, but he redeemed himself in the end, right?" What Hal said made everyone think for a moment, wondering if what he was bringing up was true.

"I mean, he's still a big, ugly jerk, but he's a bit less than that now so I guess you got a point - No offense, Red." Chuck quickly spoke, nudging Red.

Red only let out a scornful grunt.

"Anyway, can you tell us what do you want us to help you with?" asked Hal, who nicely approached Leonard.

"We found this bird who looks like one of youse at Piggy Island. She said that she wanted to speak with Red for some reason, bringing up that she was his… uh - I can't remember what she exactly had told me, but she looks just like him!"

Was this true? A bird that had a resemblance to Red? It felt like something no one expected since everyone always thought there was only just one kind of Red on the island. The news shocked everyone, including even Red himself.

Judge Peckinpah was baffled."Impossible! There's no way that there were would be anyone like Red on this island. No offense, Red."

Red grunted again, resentfully staring at him.

"Well, how about you birds of this here island would like to see her?"

Instantly, they nodded, pouring with the might of excitement, concern, and confusion. Chuck and Bomb approached Red, their eyes blinked with curiousness.

Squealing, Chuck jumped up and down, shaking Red. "I can't believe this! Do you actually have someone similar to you? This is great news! I wonder what they look like - Oh! Maybe they're smaller than you but way angrier and tense!"

"Oh, no, no, maybe they're big but way nicer than Red?" Bomb said.

"Yes! And that they're not sarcastic with every word they say -"

Red interrupted them. "No, she's a bird with fifteen legs and shoots fireballs out of her butt."

The conversation stopped as Leonard jumped back onto the ship, with his two pigs walking a silhouette, who definitely looked taller than Red alone. Reading the silhouette, Red could make out strands of hair that related to his but were larger and were curled. The tailfeathers were longer, yet flat. This was a bird he knew was his counterpart. The question that he's been wanting to know for the longest were;

Who was the bird? How did she know him? Why are they related?

He knew the answers were going to be found out soon enough.

"Everyone, I would be delightfully glad if you'd give a warm welcome to…"

Then, the crowd grew silent as the silhouette finally gave, stepping first onto the sand, contemplating upon the expressions of shocked birds.

"It… it can't be," said Stella, astonished from the birds' appearance.

"This is unbelievable!"

"Who is she?"

"She looks better than me!"

Clamors scattered across, with everyone running closer to her, looking at the many distinguishing looks.

"Your feathers are beautiful!"

"They're so soft…"

"Do you use coconut shampoo often?"

She pushed past all of them, darting towards Red, who was neutrally staring at her with widened eyes and beak.

"What… - no, who are you? How do you know me?" yelled out Red.

They took a small breath, puffing in her feathers. "It's been forever since I've seen you, Red."

"Forever? F-forever? I've never even met you!"

"Well, you do now."

Chuck zoomed behind her ecstatically. "What's your name? Please, we need to know!"

"My name? Well, it's similar to Red's."

"What is it, orange?" He dismayed, signaling her red-orange eyes.

"No."

"Then what is it?" said Bomb.

"You guys can call me…" She wrapped an arm around Red's neck, snapping her fingers. "Redora."

"This will not end well."

"Oh, yes it will."

Already perplexed by the sudden visit of a long-lost relative he never even knew, along with how she acted towards him and the others, Red knew this was going to be a situation he wasn't going to like.

_**Went back and forth with creating this chapter, first starting back in August and finishing it yesterday in October. The sudden motivation to finish this honestly made me happy, and that I'm already desperare to begin on Chapter 2! Yes, replying to the review, there will be a Red and Silver scene, but since this is focused on Red and his relative, it won't come until later on throuout the chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading to whoever does! Review if you'd like. Feedback is greatly appreciated**_.


	2. A Not-So Friendly Greeting

"This is astounding! Another new member of Bird Island, and that since she's a female, the population will grow!" screamed Matilda, who already squeezed Terence out of excitement.

Redora turned to her with an awkward look, her hand still wrapped around Red's neck. "You need to step back there, whatever your name is. I'm not laying eggs in any chance."

Her rejection still wasn't reasonable enough to wipe away Matilda's joyous mind, along with the others who joined in. Shaking her head, Redora removes her hand from her relative, placing her hands on her hips as she gave a pleasing sigh, staring at the crowd of birds.

"So, Bird Island, right?" She says, playfully hitting Red's back. "A _literal_ island with **_literally_** only birds? It's funnier to hear than hearing Piggy Island is an island with literal pigs."

Red let out a snort of amusement. "You're acting like you never even heard of an island."

"That's because I never did until now," responded Redora, leaning firmly at him. "Reddy."

The way she said the words didn't sound offensive, but more of a playful insult, in which Red didn't like to hear either way. "Did you just call me Reddy?"

"Well, you're Red. What should I call you, Yellow-e?"

"You can call me that!" blurted Chuck, jumping up and down.

"Okay, _Yellow-e_," added Redora, smiling. Flicking her scarf, she turns back to Red until Bomb intervenes with a 'wait!'.

"Call me The Black Bird!" said Bomb, clenching his hands eagerly.

"No." stated Redora.

"Aww." He frowned, sitting down on the sand.

"Black-e sounds better."

Bomb bounced happily. "Yay!"

_What are these nicknames? These sound more ridiculous than the names I see the mothers give their hatchlings! _Red angrily thought, crossing his arms together.

Leonard slowly bumps in between them, awkwardly staring at them. "Er, if I can have a say..."

"Can you leave? Oh, sure! That's what you had to say, oh, you're such a good pig!" Red quickly replied to him, pushing him gently back to his ship.

"N-no, no! Stop! Let me speak for once without dragging me out for once, would you!?" Leonard burst out, shaking Red.

Regardless that he was irritated from that abrupt response, he was already miffed enough from Redora. "Fine. What is it that you so desperately in need of having to say?"

Leaning towards Red, he whispered. "Is it okay if only us two talk about it? It's pretty serious."

Sighing, he gave in. "Okay, but you better not be playing us!"

"I promise by my dear aunt... uh, aunt - that I'm not doing anything wrong. This time, we are actually in need of help."

"Hey, uh, while you two go do that..." He grabs Redora immediately by her hands. "Redora, come over to my nest, we got everything and that we could even have a sleepover!"

"I don't mind," replied Redora.

Chuck squealed loudly with immense activity, grabbing Bomb. "You're joining with us, too!"

"Oh, yeah! Finally, some _snacks_ to eat!" Bomb rejoiced, already running back to the village.

"Hey, wait for us, man!" Chuck yelled out before telling Redora to follow them. She shrugs, waving Red goodbye as they left back to the village, with everyone else already going back to their everyday business.

"Well, that happened," said Red.

"Come on, my birdy ol' friend, let's go!" Leonard began running, but stopped for a moment, looking back at Red, confused. He paused for a moment, coughing embarrassingly. "Uh, where's your home?"

Red facepalmed repeatedly. "Idiot." He mumbled.

"May you show me the way?"

The afternoon flew through the island, the bumbling sound of waves rushed Red's ears, his eyes closed to hear its peaceful soundings. At least that was one way to help ease his mind from all of what happened. It was so strange, however. With Redora's sudden appearance, the realization that he had a sister, and that Leonard is surprisingly not doing something behind everyone's back. It all boggled his mind, giving him almost a migraine. But, he learned to loosen himself for a bit, and him hearing the beach waves and the slow walk to his home gave him relaxation - a temporary one, that is.

"Your home's by that nursery place, right?" asked Leonard, scratching his back.

"Yes," replied Red, his ears now filled by the sounds of everyone in the village. He could even hear Chuck in the distance making loud sounds at his nest. _ I think he's enjoying that sleepover a bit too much. Or the fact he's doing a sleepover during broad daylight. _ He thought once again, chuckling.

Stella was busy keeping a hatchling from touching its mother's items, struggling as she groaned every time the hatchling messed with it. Red stared at the situation for a moment before looking at the mime, which was a major annoyance, in his mind. But, he was everyone else's entertainment center, and him being the clown was far better than anyone else could pull. Finally, before reaching upon his house, he looked at the three hatchlings, all identical in color, look and even smell for some reason.

They were the same hatchlings that he saved at the last minute from Leonard. Seeing them growing up made him happy, showing how far these hatchlings have gone, from going from almost being dinner for the pigs to now messing around with the slingshot and being bothersome around their parents from time to time. Seeing Bird Island improve so far almost got Red emotional, a special kind of emotion that he rarely ever gets.

"Hey, we're here at your home! This is the one, right?" Leonard boasted, interrupting Red's train of thought. He pointed at the casual egg-shaped home, white as a glistening egg, along with a special "Welcome" sign that a hatchling drew for him.

He groaned loudly. "Yes, that's the one."

"Well, let's go already! I can't wait to tell you the news."

"The news better be good." Red sarcastically inputs, walking inside the home after him.

What was it that Leonard was so desperate in wanting to tell Red? He sensed that he was planning some kind of scheme, but how he was acting and talking towards him, he knew that this was something far from an elaborate scheme. He sat by his nest seriously, nervously messing with his hooves. If something really _was_ going on in Piggy Island, Red sure wanted to know about it.

_**I told y'all I was hyped to do Chapter 2, haha! But anyway, t**__**his is just a short little chapter since Chapter 3 will be quite long, - probably about 25% more than Chapter 1 -, and just want to help out with adding a little build-up n' stuff. I hope y**__**'all enjoyed this one as well, and feel free to review it! 3**_


	3. Threats & Regrets

His feathers poofed unnaturally as he sat down, letting his mind think afloat for a moment, remembering the moments he experienced when he first met the pigs. It was always a great memory to him because of a multitude of reasons, reasons that can't even be listed, but they were all genuine ones. He remembered the cheers, the happy stares instead of the disgusted or mocking ones, and instead of being called 'Eyebrows', he was called a hero. Motivation surged through his body in a heartbeat, dwindling under the eyes of validation.

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of loud creaking, snapping from his memories. Red gave a slow gaze at Leonard as he saw him reach to his fridge, grabbing a carton of Orange Juice. He grabs two glasses and fills it up for both of them. While so, he began talking.

"Red, I know this is pretty hard between us two." He said as he placed a full glass of orange juice near Red. "We've been rivals longer than I realized we had a female on our island."

"You think?" retorted Red as he reached for his glass.

"And now, after all the constant pranking and ridiculous antics, the fake trusts and the endless attempts of trying to steal your eggs…" Leonard drooped down for a moment, giving a long sip to his orange juice. "We need your help. And, this time, it's actual help, not pretending-that-we're-in-distress-so-we-can-sneak-for-your-eggs kind of help."

Before Red began to drink his juice, he placed it down, eyebrowing Leonard. "How can I be sure that what you're saying isn't another kind of scheme? Cause I remember you telling me that last time, and the last time before!"

"But, but - listen, Red, I'm for real about this. There's been someone -"

"Cut it, Leonard. We all know that you're doing some kind of plan."

"No, darn it -" Leonard kneeled closer to Red, almost spilling his drink. "There's been someone attacking our island, and you'll be its next victim!"

Instead of surprised or shocked, he let out a nonchalant clap and glare. "Now you know how we feel when you attacked us all the time."

Leonard gave a large sigh. "But this is far different than from the pranks and even the egg-stealing attempt we constantly did!"

"Then what is it?"

Trying to say the words, he let out constant stutters and mumbles. "It's like… a giant ice ball!"

"A giant ice ball?" questioned Red, his interest slowly growing. "I'm interested."

"While Courtney and I were… uh, preparing for things, we came across a strange light - that er, of course, Courtney picked it up first because I was distracted like usual." He began to recite the incident, mesmerizing himself reading a fan-made book about his 'legacy'. Typically, his pigs were the ones who created the book. Courtney, his assistant, but 'co-king' of Piggy Island, was exploring with their nearly designed telescope.

"Mudbeard, this telescope is great!" She said with glee. "I told you spending countless months creating this was worth wait."

Focusing on the book, he gave a wave to his hand in agreement. "Yes, I know, worth the wait." He went back to reading.

Courtney had not been pleased by him ignoring her, jumping from the telescope as she snatched the book from him. "Hey, listen to me!"

Leonard let out an unpleased squeal. "My book! Give it to me!" He tried to get it back, but she ends up keeping her grip from it.

"No, you've been attached to the book the moment the pigs gave it to you!" She exclaims. "Come see the telescope already! I managed to see what a pigs business looks like!"

"Wait, what?"

"I saw their business suits! I knew they were lying about what they were." Courtney moves her headphones a little.

"Uhm…"

"Anyway, go actually use that telescope, will you?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you were the one who wanted the telescope to be built in the first place."

"Oh, right." He said, dumbfounded. Walking to the telescope, he let out a dissatisfied groan, peeking upon the lens as he viewed his kingdom.

"Do you like what you see? Come on, the kingdom looks better during the day!"

Leonard gave another groaning cry, staring at some pigs who were busy building some kind of stuff he didn't care about. One of them yelled as they accidentally fell from it, only to come up soon after with a snort. Moving it, he sees another pig, dancing at some music.

"All of this is boring, Courtney. There's nothing good going on in this kingdom!" He yelled, swinging the telescope out of his view. "So, why not let me go back to reading my book and let me enjoy my history about how I managed to get the eggs and how I defeated that darn, big, beak-smelling, bird of a bad color! Red's my least favorite color anyways."

Red interrupts his narrating with a snap. "I'm a beak-smelling what?"

"Er, that's just a play of words. Ignore that." Leonard nervously says. He goes back to his vision immediately.

Courtney poked his belly irritably, still holding onto the book. "Never! Not until you enjoy looking at that telescope -"

Kaboom!

"What was that!?" bellowed Leonard, turning to his kingdom as he looked at he saw a radiating, white ball that laid in the far end, leaving its track visible. It shined white, blended with the tumbling victims of buildings that fell from the impact. Pigs squealed as they ran from it, while others had observed it.

Courtney blinked, shocked in quick fear. "How did we not see that?"

"Come on, we need to go get a closer look at it!" She ran from the castle to see the object, with more pigs still joining in.

Appearing close to it, he looked at the sharps intakes of the ice, touching the rough and hard texture that was touched to a soft and gentle surfacing. Pigs were playing around on the ice, falling and sliding from it. Others had been licking it or were gazing at it. He looked at his reflection from the ice, directing to Courtney.

"This is unnatural. I don't think this is from the pigs. And, if it was, then they're up on their game with the pranks!"

One of the pigs looked at Leonard, uncertain about what he said. "I don't think so. The birds don't have ice on their island, and there's no way this would be a prank."

"But hold on a second, if this wasn't a prank, nor something from the birds, then who did this-"

"Look out!"

Everyone began running again, this time Leonard and Courtney joining along the fray, hearing the swooping and booming sound of the ice that approached to the kingdom, buildings began to topple once it had taken impact. Another attack had happened, with more of the Piggy Island now in crumbled ruins.

"You got to be kidding me!" yelled out Leonard, giving out an exasperated scream, placing his hooves on his head.

"This is definitely not from the birds," said Courtney.

Red sips on his last drop of orange juice, staring at Leonard in a neutral expression. "Wow, that couldn't have been any more time-consuming!"

"But you get my point, right?"

"That this is a problem that you should solve instead of dragging me into it?"

"Red, if this was just a Piggy Island problem, then yes, I would solve it on my own, probably not since I'll bother you in the end, anyways - but if this sort of a problem hit us, then it'll end up hitting Bird Island as well!"

"I need proof! Where's the proof that it's coming? How come I don't know if this is some kind of scheme you're doing?"

"For the last time, Red, this is a problem that's not a trick! We need to evacuate the island before it happens, and - and… we should even do a truce!"

Red almost spat up his juice from the suggestion. "You're messing around, aren't you? A - a truce?"

"Yes!"

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes!"

"This isn't a trick -"

"Yes!"

Red casually stood up, sneering. "I don't believe you one bit." He opens the door, signaling Leonard to leave his home. "So how about you leave my home already and let me go back to living in peace and pretend I never known your existence?"

"Come on, Red! Trust me on this!"

"No." retorted Red, forcibly pushing him away from him home, instantly closing the door.

Leonardo jumps in from the open window. "Give me a chance…"

Red screamed, shoving him back outside.

"I'm not a bad guy!" He seems to desperately pick the lock.

Continuing to press the door, Red replied. "You've been one long enough for me to know that you are a bad guy!" He reminded him.

"I know, but let me redeem myself, please." He pleaded, his eyes staring worriedly at Red.

Sighing, he'd open the door's lock, allowing Leonard to come back in.

"Thank you," Leonard says, placing a hand on his chest with gratitude, only to be pushed to the wall from Red.

"If I catch you trying to sneak even the smallest egg... I - I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty!"

Suddenly, Chuck bursts in, interrupting the two. "Hey, I heard noises, what's going on?" He says, holding a piece of cake.

Red lets go of Leonard, sighing as he impatiently tapped his feet., smiling. "I was in the middle of a nice conversation with Leonard."

"Then why he's pushed back to the wall like he's about to get arrested or something?" asked Chuck.

"Uh, just trying to give him a friendly hug, that's all!" Ironically, he hugs Leonard gently, whilst trying to not strangle him at the same time. He stares at Leonard to return the hug.

"O-oh, yeah! Just a friendly hug." Leonard hugs Red back, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, nice!" said Chuck, eating his cake. "I suppose this means you guys want a truce, right?"

Red almost gasped from the word. He didn't want a truce, regardless the positive consequences of what will happen if he does; Bird Island can be at peace again, no one has to worry about being pelted with something in their sleep, and best of all, everyone won't need to feel like their egg will be taken at any given time. But the only negative consequences in his mind that bugged him the most was that he would feel as if he had no purpose. Pursuing his whole life into stopping the pigs every day had been an achievement that he never wanted to stop doing, and if they ever allied, then apparently, everything that he worked hard for would end up becoming a meaningless task.

Slowly pushing himself away from Leonard, Red lowers his head, waving his hand. "Yes, we're going to have a truce."

Chuck swallowed the cake he was about to spit out from the surprise. "No way, Bird Island's actually going to have peace once again!? Oh, Red," - he grabs Red by his hand, taking him to the other side of the home. He then shook him after. - "This will be great! Just think; Bird Island and Piggy Island having a truce! We should call the island… Biggy Island once we truce -"

"Why do you want to have a truce anyway!?" boasted Red, his hands tightly clenched into fists.

He expected such a response from Red, patting his shoulder. "Red, my friend, companion, all-in-time-number-one-buddy - Don't think we're going to care for you any less. You've almost died saving those eggs for us last time! Just because we're not going to attack the pigs anymore won't mean that you'll be an outcast again. You've done too much for us, and we gave you what you needed because you deserved it. Do you know what we gave you?"

"I wonder what that could be!" He inputs sarcastically.

"The answer's right in your face, Red."

"I don't see it."

Chuck sighed. "Friendship, Red. You went from everyone despising you to now everyone loving you! But of course, you're still the angry, easily tempered Red that we all know and love."

"I know, but -"

"But nothing, Red! You have to do this truce, whether you like it or not. It's the right thing."

Red rubbed his forehead, groaning. "I suppose you're right."

"That's the Red I know." Chuck smiled, frantically running somewhere and back with more cake.

"Where are you getting these cake from?" Red asked.

"Redora and Bomb baked it. Our sleepover was fun, by the way! Oh, and it's that kid's birthday today but you forgot it thanks to Leonard talking to you all day."

"Whose birthday is it again?"

"The kid that mistook you for his dad for a couple of weeks."

"Oh," Red remembered the mistake where he fell onto a parent's egg, with the hatchling thinking him as their father for quite a while. The real father had to prevent his hatchling from seeing Red in order for them to forget he was their dad. It worked eventually, but he has not seen the young hatchling for a while, and he hoped to see him again. Plus, it would be a way for him to finally get away from Leonard for some time. "I still have time, right?"

"The party's almost over, so you best get your tailfeathers up to it!" yelled Chuck, yet again eating the other cake he got, dashing away. He dashes back already. "Leonard has to come in, too, by the way."

"What!?" exclaimed Red. _No, no, no, no! Leonard going back to Piggy Island's the only way I don't have to think about that truce. I got to find a way to get him out of here._ He thought desperately, searching for ideas to keep Leonard astray from him and the others.

Chuck interrupts his thoughts with a playful stare. "Oh, why? I thought you wanted a truce. Him coming will prove that truce!"

"I-I know I wanted a truce and all, but what if he's not interested in going?" Red pleaded, hoping Chuck would believe him.

"If he doesn't go, he doesn't go," replied Chuck. "He can come at any time!"

"Uhm, how about I go tell him if he wants to go?"

"Sure!" said Chuck. "Meet you at the party!" He finally dashed away, heading to the party.

Walking back to meet Leonard, Red heard clamoring sounds in the distance. He knew a party was going on but didn't know a party that big, especially for a hatchling's birthday. That birthday must be pretty special if the whole village's coming. He thought.

Leonard was sleeping on his floor, with some orange juice and popcorn everywhere. Red repeatedly kicks him to wake him up.

"Gah!" yelled out Leonard as he awakened. "What - what is it?"

"There's a party going on and that we hope you don't mind if we…" he gritted his teeth before saying the words. "... invite you to it."

"Well, uh. I wouldn't mind joining, Red! That's nice coming from you."

"Don't patronize me." retorted Red.

"And after that, I should be going back to Piggy Island since I bet lots of them wondering why I've been gone longer than usual."

"Maybe you should go back now so they won't get worried -"

"Nah, they have Courtney," added Leonard. "I need a break from them, anyway."

Red exasperated, twitching his eyes. He knew it was too late to convince him to leave by now. "Oh, how great."

Leonard stretches as he got up, popcorn falling out from him as he did. He nudges Red. with a sneer. "Let's go, don't wanna miss the festivities!" He walks out of the house, skipping away.

It was a harrowing feeling that Red had to present Leonard to the village, to tell everyone about their 'truce', a truce that Red doesn't want to have, but has no other choice but to. But, there was something else that crossed his mind; The ice ball. What would it look like? Is it really something dangerous? Would it actually come and destroy Bird Island as well? Most of all, who was the culprit behind it?

He didn't want to think of that for now. Red had a lot of other problems to deal with, such as Leonard and the party. Clearing his mind for a bit, he follows along Leonard, ready to tell about both the supposed truce between the islands - and to find an excuse why he was late to the party.

_**Dang, three chapters in a literal three days. Bahaha, I need to calm down on these chapters, but I can't help it! I love writing these chapters and getting them done, and that I have A LOT more to go before I could say that I'm even HALFWAY done. Thank you all for the reviews, views, everything so far. It really means a lot to me and that I hope to continue making great things as a writer. -v-**_


	4. A Sudden Discovery!

An island, far beyond all of the other ones, was filled with a glimmering sheet of ice and snow. It was far different from Bird Island and Piggy Island, with a terrain full of ice and frozen trees, instead of the tropical trees that Bird Island has and the warm climate that Piggy Island has.

There, a volcano stuck in the middle part of the island, somehow not active, but stood still instead. Only small fumes puffed out of the volcano for strange reasons due to that there was no sort of lava living under the island. But inside, it revealed something more, along with what the island had become inhabited off.

**_Eagles._**

Building a base upon the snowy mountains and volcano, it was now a place full of Eagles - and just eagles. Entering inside of it showed a specific device, lined up and spared in ice. Whatever the contraption was, it did not look like something used for good.

Upon the deeper parts of the base laid where their leader usually stays at and expected, they would be doing some kind of duty. However, they were simply grasping an object, with their leg raised on the other side, staring at the icey reflection of themselves. Their feathers rose slowly to relax for a moment, brushing something off of them as they stood up.

"Debbie!" They yelled. "Come over here, would you?"

Answering their call, Debbie ran to their need, almost falling into the ice due to her frozen heels. She was the leader's servant, but they've known one another enough to know that she had been something than just the leader's servant. Probably more as well known friends.

"I-I'm here, - she holds onto a handlebar as she slipped - "You doing alright? You seem bored!"

They placed a hand on their hips, giving them an unmistakable stare. "I think you should know by now I haven't done a single thing in about a day or two."

Debbie stands up again, stumbling. "Isn't that a good thing? No need to yell to your workers and stuff, you can relax, etcetera!"

"That's your fantasy, not mines." They say with a displeased shrug.

"Zeta, you need a break," exclaimed Debbie, her hands wrapped around Zeta's arm, laying with both knees down. "You deserve it! And... maybe, we can just talk and hang out?"

Zeta gazed, shaking her arm to let Debbie go from her arm. "I don't need that tomfoolery. I'm a leader, not a caretaker. I crave for doing something that doesn't involve me having to deal with that seal stealing my fish again and winking at me in the end." She scratches her chin. "I really need to get that seal out of my island."

"Well, do you know what to do here? There are lots of fun things to do on this island!"

She twitches her fingers, trying to turn them into fists as she placed her hands on her hips again, her eyes were locked between Debbie's. "It's an ice island for talon's ludicrous sake, Debbie! I've tried brushing my teeth, take a shower, even go for a swim - but wait, I forgot for the one-thousandth time... - she waves her hands aggressively in the air - "I'm in an icy wasteland! Having to deal with this excuse of a place is a bother enough."

Confused, she stepped back, nervously seeing her leader's angered and frustrated expression. "I get your pain, Zeta. It's definitely a hard thing and that someday, we could make it out! Maybe find an island that's filled with warm climates and nice coconut trees."

"Stop patronizing me," exclaimed Zeta, crossing her arms. Even though her moods were getting common, her servant, Debbie, was so used to them, she always found solutions to making her leader's attitude change by the most simplistic questions.

"Want me to go get your favorite mango smoothie?" said Debbie, grinning.

Zeta huffed with a scornful moan.

"Okay, _smoothies_." She added in, snickering.

"That's better."

As Debbie went to go get the smoothies, Zeta decided to take a small walk across her base. She waved at her guards and workers, making sure all of them weren't slacking off or doing business they shouldn't be doing without her permission. Leading such a small, yet strong base of eagles felt nice to her, but boring at the same time. She did the same thing every day with them, hoping that she would eventually get the chance to do something new for them. Zeta gave herself a quick memory about her achieving the position, the power she's gotten from it, and the benefits she had. But was it all worth it to get to this point?

Oh, how she wished she had the answer to that.

Debbie returns to her with her favorite drink, somehow not slathered in ice. Getting it, she could hear the loud rumbles of panic behind her, turning around from annoyance of how the sound mixed with squeaking sounds. Zeta thanked Debbie for the smoothies, and placed it back to her tray, telling her to hold onto them for a moment. She glares at the bird who was making the dreaded sound, grabbing them by the scruff of their tie. Debbie follows her, gasping at what she had seen.

"Glenn, - the tip of her beak touches his. - "What did I say about coming to me while screaming? I already have enough on my mind today, and I don't need it with you yelling."

"Y-yes, Zeta, but there's news that you must know! It's urgent," replied Glenn, dangling from his feet. "Please, l-let me go."

She narrows her eyes, dropping him. "So, what's the big news that you want me to know?" asked Zeta, tapping her sharpened talons impatiently.

"I discovered a new island. It's... i-it's called Bird Island," said Glenn, running towards his computer as they followed him.

It shows a full, clear picture of Bird Island, showcasing the tropical and forest habitat of the place, flourishing with a village of birds. She looked at the mountains that were all around it, along with a stream of clean, freshwater.

"Wow, look at all those trees! I never saw any of them all of my life!" shouted Debbie, bouncing slightly as she didn't want to spill the smoothies she was holding.

"Looks like the kind of place for us eagles to be thriving in instead, huh?" said Glenn as he stared apprehensively at Zeta, hoping she wouldn't try and punish him again.

Spontaneously, she hatched an idea. It was an idea that she would not regret doing, flooding with a countless amount of possibilities if she ever gained control of the island. Her mind laid set on her living on actual, living trees, eating food that wasn't made out of blocks of ice, and that she could finally take a real shower! It was something she felt would be both impossible and possible. It could be her and her people's only chance of escaping the cold island once and for all.

Grabbing one of the smoothies from the tray, she took a long sip from it as her eyes lit up with interest, patting Glenn proudly on the shoulder. "I'm interested."

**_Another build-up chapter! This time, with a small appearance of Zeta and her peeps. Amazingly, I have way too much free time, so I got two chapters done in just a single day! If y'all think I need to take a break, please tell me cause I'm going a little fast, aren't I? lol_**

**_also, thank you eternal normad for noticing the repeats in this chapter, i really appreciate that!_**


	5. Expected Surprises with Unexpected Ones

"Can't believe I'm doing this… Leonard joining in… truce…" Red mumbled throughout the entire walk to the party, his complaining kept to himself this time as he didn't want Leonard to hear all the other specific things that he would say towards him. Already angered by the fact he had to truce with Leonard, he needed to calm down in time before the party, as his outbursts already got in the way the first time he met the hatchling. But that incident was long ago, and moving on from that situation was the best way to prove that he's done better with himself.

Closer, they could hear the loud clamors of talking and laughter, staring at one of the houses with glowing green and white lights. They really went head over feathers with this party, huh? Red thought, assuming that Chuck had been the one to plant all those special features there. He felt better knowing that the party was at the grandhatchling's home, and not all across the side of the island, where he did not want to remember all of what happened to him.

He mainly suspected Redora would be one of the featured guests there since she's already gaining quite a reputation for not just being an unexpected relative to Red but is well known and friendly towards everyone she literally meets. Red was rather impressed than angered, knowing how much his sister wanted to try and fit in with the village. Although there wasn't a clear history of what happened to her, how she ended up on Piggy Island, and how she remembered him regardless he had no memory of seeing her, he had to make her be apart of the village. His friends would eventually drag him in to talk to her, so he'd best talk to that hatchling before then.

With the noise now gradually louder, he realized that almost half of the village was there. It shocked him a little, but he forgot how even a birthday is treated like some kind of sacred ritual since almost everyone joins it. Trying to lower the sound by covering one of his ears, he turns to Leonard, glaring as he had already been dancing from the music inside.

"Leonard, two rules; Don't embarrass me, and don't mention the truce until later on. Got it?"

"Got it. I just want the cake, honestly. I'm hungry." he said, patting his stomach.

Chuck zips out of the home to see the two, Red groaning with how fast he was to notice the two's appearance. "Hey guys, you're finally here! The party's almost over, but thank goodness you got here in time before then. Come on, you're missing the games!"

"If it's pin the tail on the tailfeathers again, count me out," replied Red, flicking some dust off of him.

"Oh, it's definitely pin the tail on the tailfeathers," Chuck said as he zipped in as he was about to tell everyone that the two were there.

"Chuck, don't tell everyone about Leonard!" He angrily whispered at him. "Just let me come in first, then Leonard after."

"Why not us two at the same time?" said Leonard.

"Not in any chance! Let me enter first, talk to the child, do some other stuff, and then leave."

"You're in a hurry? What you're in a hurry for?" asked Chuck, who felt that Red did not want to be at the party.

"Nothing, just want to go in and out."

"Come on, Red. Enjoy the party, please? It'll be fun, I'm for sure!"

He was right. Red knows if Chuck and Bomb both went to a party together, it would always be more interesting and something he would actually attend to. Convinced, he walked inside of the house, not even acknowledging the fact he forgot about Leonard, but, he probably ends up doing it purposely. He dealt with him enough for one day.

Everyone turns their head towards Red, yelling 'hello' and waving at them. "Oh, Red's here, everyone!" called out Stella, who gave him a quick hug. Red let out an irritated groan, slowly pushing her away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. No need of the hug, Stella." Red exclaimed, walking past here.

Stella frowned as he left. He'd expect the kind of response from her, so with a sigh, he hugs her back.

"Thank you, Red!" She happily says with a smile.

_What's with everyone being affectionate today? Stella never even hugged me until now, and I get enough of those specific affections from Chuck!_ He loudly thought.

At the party, he could see some hatchlings playing the dreaded "pin the tail on the tailfeathers" game with their parents, who, surprisingly, didn't even seem like they're regretting doing the activities. They seem to have fun, enjoying themselves along with everyone else who ended up joining the festivities. Bomb had been busy eating food, stuffing himself on the countless amount of it that he was consuming, but he did not regret it one bit.

He didn't see Chuck inside, so he suspected he was still talking to Leonard for some reason. Good, that gives me time to enjoy myself.

"Red, there you are!"

Red turned around to see the father of the hatchling, who, instead of looking at Red angerly, had been eager to see him, shaking his hand. "Oh, uh - hey."

"Nice to see you! It's amazing to know that you came. You were late, so I expected you weren't even coming! To be honest, I was getting worried."

"Yeah… just uh, overslept in my nest and forgot about the party. But I remembered it in time to get here!" He nervously chuckled.

"Ah, that's good. You're good," he said. "Come see my child! Look how grown he is now compared to when you first saw him, Red!"

Now, this was something that Red would love to see. What would the child look like? Would he still call him daddy? Will be bigger than Red, considering that he's short? No matter the possibilities, he longed to see what they would look like. Smiling, he walks with the parents, his eyes filled with concern. The child was tall, almost reaching the same height as him, who was playing with the other hatchlings as one of the hatchlings playfully threw a piece of a cake at him. "Mmm, that tastes great! Give me more!" he exclaimed, licking the rest of the cake.

"Hey, Mati, look who's come to see you!"

Mati squeals once he saw Red, running towards him with a hug. "Red! It's you! I have not seen you in a while… daddy!"

"Haha, how funny." Red sarcastically includes. "It's your ol' 'daddy'!" He placed in jazz hands.

Eva approaches in. "Hearing that word did paranoid us for a bit until he started to say that word to his real daddy!" She chuckled slightly, probably not wanting to have such memories. "We are so happy that you're here, Red. Thank you so much for coming."

He nods respectfully. "You're welcome."

"We'll make sure that you won't do that again to another hatchling," chuckled her husband, giving him a passive-aggressive stare.

Red could obviously tell he wasn't lying about what he said. "Mhm, got it! Won't do it again."

"Great!" he says, clapping his hands together. "We're honored that you came. Feel free to get some refreshments while the party's still going."

"Will do," he says as he saw them leave by.

"Bye, Red!" Mati waved goodbye to him before going back to playing with his friends.

Bomb walked to Red with a stuffed face, full of food, cake, and other stuff. "You seem to be getting along with them again."

"Yeah, it's nice to know I'm not sitting in court with them any longer," said Red, staring at Bomb's overly stuffed cheeks. "Wow, you ate so much food, I thought you ate the glass cause you thought they were food. - he looked up and down at him. - "You actually did that, didn't you?"

"No…" reassured Bomb as he slowly crunched something hard.

Red facepalmed. "Typical. Bomb, you ate enough now."

Chuck busts in through the door, alerting everyone as he jumped uncontrollably. "Guys, guys, guess what!? Guess!"

"That you have to pay for breaking the door?"

"What?" He looked at the hinged door as it loosely dangled outside of the house. "Oh, I can fix that after I tell you this; Say hello to Leonard, everybody!"

Leonard appears from the curtains, waving king-like as if he was back at Piggy Island. "Hello, everyone! I heard about a party going on and that I didn't get invited? Y'all miss me or don't miss me?"

Everyone stopped, gazing at Leonard with perplexed faces. Mati tugged his dad, still looking at the big, green pig. "Dad, w-who's that?"

"That's Leonard, Mati." said the husband, slowly moving back. "The pig who we've known most of our lives for stealing our eggs."

"W-what!? He's that meany pig who steals eggs? He's a bad guy! Bad guy!"

"Bad guy! Bad guy! Bad guy!" chanted the other hatchlings.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! I'm not a bad guy. Well, not anymore, of course."

Eva moved in front of her family in a protective stance. "What are you doing here? Who invited him?"

"Red did!" Chuck said before Red could prevent him from doing so.

"F-for a reason!"

The husband and wife looked like Red had been hiding something. "Now what kind of reason would that be to bring the pig who almost had our children for dinner?" said Eva's husband, with Eva holding onto her hatchling tightly.

"Uhm..."

"For a truce!" Yet again, Chuck barged in again by revealing another secret. Red froze in fear, shaking his legs apprehensively.

"A truce!?" Everyone had been so shocked, that they all said it at the same time.

Red had to choice but to give in. "Yes, a truce. Leonard and I talked it out, and we're planning to do a truce."

"Why should we truce with them?" one bird said.

"Well... I don't have to worry about my children getting taken."

"I can sleep peacefully."

"We don't have to leave our activities to stop them!"

It seems as if the birds did want a truce, as there were many, many positive outcomes to the ally, such as getting peace between the islands once and for all.

"Leonard, we wouldn't mind having a truce with you. Just as long as if it's an actual one." Bomb added.

"Aw, now don't worry, y'all, I promise to behave and better myself."

While Leonard was talking with the birds, Red angrily grabbed Chuck outside, almost shoving him to the ground. "Are you insane, Chuck!? Why would you give out about the truce!?"

"People need to know, Red! I'm tired of having to always lose a good morning because of those pigs, and if we ally, things could be way better between us!"

"I know, but -"

"I told you the last time, Red, you're not going to be thought out less just because you're not stopping the pigs anymore."

"I -"

"Why don't you want to ally with them? Give me good reasonings and I won't tell everyone."

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated," he said, playfully flicking Red's feathers. "That you won't be the 'hero' any longer or something?"

"Maybe…"

While their conversation was still going, Red could see his supposed sister, Redora, sitting by Stella near the beach, who was sharing coconut milk with one another. He didn't know what was going on, but he suspected they were just conversating, but by the way, Redora was speaking towards her, such as seeing a slightly worried face and her body language, he knew something was wrong.

Chuck, however, didn't see the two. "What're you looking at?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Can you tell the birds inside that I have to go? I need to go see my sister."

"Oh, your sister! Funny how you haven't talked to her almost the entire day, and that you're just now thinking about her. Wow, that's really sad." He swiftly spoke, patting his stomach.

"I was busy talking to Leonard," Red replied through gritted teeth.

"Really? Then why you went to the party soon after, then?"

"You convinced me!" He boasted.

"Oh, yeah. But anyway, you two need to make up! I'll go tell everybody that you're gone - he suddenly runs back to the party, yelling. - "Hey guys, Red says he has to go!"

"The party's been over, Chuck." Bomb remarked, jumping off from the stairs. He was right, they were so busy talking that they didn't even notice the birds already left the home. "Leonard passed out from eating all the extra cake one of the guests brung in, so the family is trying to get him up right now."

"How did he already pass out? He hasn't even been at the party for less than ten minutes!" exclaimed Red.

"You've been in there the whole time?" said Chuck.

"Hey, I was hungry."

"Were you only there to eat up everything!?" He yelled out.

"Don't blame me! A party's the only time I get the chance at doing it without the consequences!"

Rolling his eyes from the casual conversation between the two, he runs to the beach to meet his sister - without being forced to. To prevent himself from interrupting whatever they were talking about, he hid beneath a tree to hear them the best he could. Thankfully, they didn't recognize him.

Redora drank her coconut, her scarf slowly moving among the light wind. "So far, Stella, everyone's been enjoying me! Peckinpah always likes to crack jokes with me, I play around with the mime by mocking his movements, and I remember hugging the mess out of that big guy who enjoys hugs."

Red snickered a bit from the last part. Well, at least it's nice to hear that guy get the hugs he needs - cause I ain't going to be it. He thought out.

Stella stood up. "I know, right!? You've been such a great addition to our village, and you make everything way better than usual!"

"Well, not everything." She frowned, sighing nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Red." Redora fiddled the milk inside the coconut with her finger. "He hasn't talked to me for hours today. I understand his reaction to my sudden appearance, but would it kill for him to actually say something to me that isn't invalidating?"

Stella looked at her as if she expected her to bring up him. "He's always a bit of a blackened feather from people he just met. It takes a while for him to enjoy being around others."

"Then why not me? He's my brother, and I'm his sister! Unlike most siblings who always argue, I just want to get along with him."

"He's that kind of bird who you'd want to beat with a metal stick to get him to listen to you."

"Or a toaster."

"Anchor."

"Ship."

"The whole island alone!" They both simultaneously say.

Both of them laughed from the ideas except Red, who gave a derided scoff. "I should've seen that coming."

"I hope I get to speak to him today. By then, we can try and talk, maybe hang out and get that ice cream with worms that you told me about."

"Yeah, tell me if you guys ever do!" said Stella, finishing the rest of her own coconut milk.

'I will, and it'll be great!"

For a second, Red had a sense of guilt poured onto him. All she wanted to do was get along with him, and all he's doing is preventing that. Why is he preventing that? He wasn't sure as to why, but probably due to the mixed appearance of Leonard and his pigs showing up is what triggered it.

"I feel horrible. We should talk, but how? She'll hate my guts for ignoring her all day… unless I bring up an exact reason to why! Then, she'll forgive me! It's brilliant!" Accidentally, he hit himself against the tree, dropping a coconut that barely missed him. He screamed in surprise, getting both Redora and Stella's attention by mistake.

His sister glared at him, dropping her drink as she stared upon her brother. "Red?"

"Darn it." Red quietly murmured.

**_I have too much free time._**


	6. A Sibling Scenario

Exposed, Red couldn't leave. At first, his sister looked at him joyfully, probably glad to see her brother finally come to her, then turned into confusion as she wondered why Red was by the trees, and subsequently, slowly caressed into anger, her tailfeathers moved irritably. The feathers on her bristled more than Red's when he was angry himself. It has been a while since the two saw one another, due to Leonard wanting a truce, and then the party that Chuck invited him too.

He had no exact idea where Leonard was now, but he didn't care. Red gotten his wish to be away from Leonard for a while, and he darn well was going to enjoy it as long as he could. He guessed that the reluctant pig went back to Piggy Island.

Focusing back on his sister, he recognized that she was not pleased in any way of seeing him now, eyeing at her burning red-orange eyes.

"Red, what are you doing here? Are you here to check on some trees?" asked Redora, her scowl intensifying. "Or are you here to actually speak with your sister?"

Red didn't know what or how to respond. She had every right to be mad at him, even though he had the perfect excuse as to why he hasn't been talking to her all day. But, he knew his sister wouldn't buy it. Consulting towards Stella meant that she was feeling down.

_She thinks that I don't enjoy being around her. _He sadly thought.

That was wrong by any means. Red did not despise her one bit but was only bitter and curious because of her out of nowhere publication, and that she still never explained to him where she came from before she was on Piggy Island.

However, that did not matter for now.

"I... wanted to talk to you, Redora."

"About what?" she exclaimed. "That my brother never wanted to talk to me all day? The very one who insulted me every time I tried to get along with him?"

"No, it's not that. I've noticed that we haven't been around each other for some time. After lots of painful convincing, I thought we could try and spend time together, you know, as brother and sister?"

"You're just now wanting to all of this? And over convictions?" said Redora. Her feathers kept moving up and down. He predicted that she's trying to calm herself the best she could.

"Yes, but in a good way! Aren't you happy that your brother's here to see you?"

"You never even recognized me! You saw me as a stranger, like… like as if I was Leonard!"

"I know, but I got on the wrong start, and I want to make it up-"

"Make what up? Making up so you can feel less guilty about yourself? How about this, Red; Tell me something that won't make me feel any less of a member of this island. I had to rely on Stella all day because I couldn't stop feeling down."

"I only want to talk to you!" shouted Red, his teeth grinding more than ever, with his fist clenching greatly. "For us to get along!"

"You don't sound like someone who'd want to get along with their relative." Redora tenderly moved her scarf to calm herself.

Stella gazed at the two's quarrel, wanting to leave before the condition could get worse. "Uhm, Redora, you don't mind if I go, huh? Seems like a situation that I shouldn't uh - get into, you know?"

"You should." Slowly, she turns to Red, her hand abruptly grabs upon his with such fierce, that Red screamed before she even placed pressure on it.

Almost immediately, Stella runs from them, letting the two commence to whatever they had to do. And that was giving pain.

"Wow, you have a firm handle!" exclaimed Red, trying to let go from her grip.

"Shut up, Red!" She plunges Red into the same tree he was hiding in, his hands now both under her ample grasp. "Understand me, and understand me well, Red - You've been outcasting me long enough, and that I'm not going into the same predicament as you!"

"What are you talking about!?" he protested. "You have lots of other birds to talk too! There's Peckinpah, Stella, Chuck, Bomb, everyone!"

Redora clenches his hands again. Red screamed in pain."But what about me? What is it about me that you hate so much? What is it about me that you don't care to see?"

Red did nothing but stare blankly at her.

"Tell me already!"

"That's what I've been trying to do!"

Redora gave him a blank stare back. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why can't we get to know each other more -"

"That's what I've been trying to do this whole time!"

"N-no, not like that!" He strained. "Like, where did you come from, Redora? I have been so confused throughout the entire time. How are you my sister? How'd you end up in Piggy Island? There are so many questions that I was honestly afraid to tell them!"

"If you told me that earlier, I wouldn't mind telling you. But, after what you've done to me?" She then releases her hands from his. "Forget it, Red! You have to find out yourself."

"No, please, wait! Redora, come on, don't be like this."

Redora stomped her foot loudly as she walked away, her eyebrows waved with infuriating anger. Suddenly, she stopped, barely turning back to Red. "You've made me like this, Red. And you know it."

"Why are you ignoring me like this?" yelled out Red.

"Now you know how I feel," Redora said before leaving, her anger still burned heavily inside of her.

_Well, she's definitely my relative. We both share the number of uncontrollable tempers._ Red jokingly thought, soon caressing into guilt. He didn't know Redora was that sensitive when it came to such problems. For Red, he never revealed how felt towards things until later on through his life despite he continuously avoids telling any of them. Redora was like him: Only telling it towards birds he somewhat trusted, and that was possibly anyone.

Red needed to talk to Redora about the unanswered questions he was so desperate to find out, but he knew she had to calm down for a bit before he could speak to her again. What bird could Red talk to about Redora? What bird did she mainly talk too? He suspects Stella since that's where he overheard her bring up about how she felt about Red not speaking to her.

"Yeah, it's Stella. Can't think of anyone else." He stated, running as he tried to figure out where she was at. "What is the place she usually goes to most of the time?"

As soon as he questioned himself, he saw Peckinpah talking to her, with them nodding as if they were agreeing to something. Desperate, he approaches the two, yelling out their names in the distance as he came by.

"Red, hello! What you doing here around this fine day'" he asked as his assistant who carried him let out a sneeze. "Bless you."

Red didn't answer his question. "Do you know where Redora is?"

Peckinpah looked at him confusingly. "I have no idea. I didn't see her all day, but Stella told me she was with her for a bit."

"Yeah, but I left when you went to go talk to her. Did she leave or something?"

He became hot with embarrassment from the reminder. He was the one who made her leave, and that underlying consideration aggravated his guilt. Red tried to hold onto his emotions, staying patient as he began speaking again.

"Yes, but when I tried to find her, I couldn't!"

"Well," Stella looked down at the grass. "I did see some deep footprints near the village."

"And the footprints were hers, so I suspect she must probably be mad about something," Peckinpah added in.

"I wonder what's she's so mad about…" Stella already acknowledged the answer to why. Thankfully, she doesn't reveal the reason at Peckinpah.

"Well, whatever the problem is, I do hope she gets better. Maybe she's at the Anger Management class. Matilda's an expert with easing the anger out of birds here."

"Anger Management class - got it!" Red swiftly ran from them. "Thanks for the help guys!"

Once he left, Peckinpah leaned near Stella. "What was that about?"

Stella shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm glad that Red's willing to meet her."

Heading to Matilda's class, he frantically knocks on the door, impatiently waiting. "Matilda, it's me, Red!"

Matilda opens the door, her eyes covered from a black substance. "Yes?"

Red tilted his head. "What - are you wearing?"

"Oh, it's a special kind of ingredient that I use to help ease myself, it also makes your feathers smooth and silky!"

He stops her by grabbing her on the shoulders, shaking her. "Do you know where Redora is?"

"W-what?" asked Matilda, confused as the substance she wore fell off. She blinks. "She didn't come to my class today, but I did see her look pretty angry, and when I told her if she wanted to join my class, she just ignored me! Someone must've upset her pretty badly for her to do that. You should have seen her fists! They were clenched so tightly I thought her bones would've broke!"

Red's guilt attacked him again, hitting himself in the head to clear his mind again. "I get it, I get it! She's angry, she's mad, but I need to go find her! It's urgent."

"You must really care about her if you're trying so hard to find her, Red," Matilda said. He was going to protest, thinking that she was mocking him. Her fingers intertwined as her eyes began to glow in concern. "I understand that you two had a rocky start when you guys first met. I saw you two fuss at one another while I was coming back to the village from my namaste exercise."

He became so shocked by the reveal, he thought he had a heart attack. _She found out!?_ He thought loudly. Knowing an excuse won't pass away, he sighed, lowering his head.

"I've been trying to redeem myself, Matilda. I want to make it up to her, but I don't know how. She probably wants to choke me to death just so I can relate to her pain."

Matilda nodded, understanding what he meant. "It's hard, but the first step to her forgiving you are to realize your mistakes. You've already done that, and now? - she poked his chest, directing to his heart - Let your heart find the next steps. You guys are brother and sister, not rival enemies from different islands. Treat Redora as any other bird you treat here on this island."

Red grew confidentially, proudly puffing his chest as her words motivated him so. She was right about what she told him. They were brother and sister, not rivals. But, the way Redora acted towards him, he knew it wasn't going to be easy for them to get along.

"Thank you, Matilda. I'll find that next step, whether it'll take forever or not!"

He ecstatically dashed away once again, his body boiled with excitement, and this time, his guilt wasn't overtaking him.

"It's nice to see the new Red." She beamed, delighted to know that Red had at least been developing at a slow pace. He's still a tempered bird, but he's gradually redeeming himself.

"Wait!" Red suddenly came back. "Where did Redora go? You said you saw her, right?"

"Oh, uhm… she was heading towards that big hugging guy."

"The bird who likes to hug literally everyone?"

"Yeah. If anyone would want to feel affection, it'll be that guy. And Stella, too, of course."

He may have not known the name of the hugging bird, but he always knows that's the kind of bird who'd you want to come to for comfort and the kind you should probably avoid at the same time.

"Alright, thank you once again!" He gave a bright smile at Matilda, something that he barely ever bothers to do to legitimately anyone. She smiled back as he left. He heads towards mid-town to find Redora.

Entering the village's middle part, he passed through the nurseries and bars - family-friendly ones, of course - and surprisingly past the hatchlings that were about to enter the 'crossway'. He finally then located the place where that strange bird who hugs everyone was at. Hopefully, he'd find Redora there, and that the two could finally talk without it ending in a fued. He knocks the door, waiting for them to answer.

A minute soon went by; No answer.

_Is she there? Is he there? Doh, I gotta look at the window - which is what I should've done in the first place - darn it, Red!_ He angrily thought to himself. Moving to the window, he sprang up happily as he found Redora, who was currently being hugged by the bird, holding onto her tightly as he gave a soft whimper. The bird was worried about her.

Red needed to let her be. Talking to her would cohesively fuel her anger again, and that regardless they had very little communication, he realized they needed to be away a bit longer. He hoped that there was some sort of way the two could talk with each other again without getting into an argument.

Then it hit him. He had to do the most painful and riskiest action that any bird had to do in Bird Island, an action that would make him regret everything he ever did. But it was the only way, the only way for him to speak with his sister, to possibly get to know her more. The only way for them to finally get along:

He has to do a truce with Leonard.

"It's the only way. Plus, he did bring up about a third island, so that's another reason why." He said.

_**Great news, everyone! I have no school tomorrow, including that it's gonna be fall break as well, so I got no school until WEDNESDAY. That means FIVE days of working on chapters, so expect A LOT of new ones! I'm already hyped with finishing this one, and I can't wait to finish more! Please give any sort of advice or criticism in this chapter. It helps me improve and make my chapters more clear and better!**_

_**-v-**_


	7. Preparations with Desperations

"Are the iceballs ready?"

"Y-yes, they're about done."

"Good. We'll make sure that these islands will soon experience what it feels to be under the cold, eclipsed ice."

Zeta, the leader of Eagle Island, was readying a kind of device to use against both Bird and Piggy Island, something where she wanted them to relate to her pain. It was a particular object that was the size of a small mountain, combined with hardened ice that could obliterate half of a large area:

_Iceballs._

Throughout the past occurring days, her workers designed these iceballs to attack firstly through Piggy Island, which had been an immediate success. But, through Zeta's plan, it was not enough to run them out of the island. It was until Glenn, her central worker, discovered Bird Island, which was slightly larger than Piggy Island, yet contains a smaller population.

Now, with her mind focusing on the island, she wants to do whatever it took to evacuate the entire island, from the most abundant bird to the most feeble one. And she had the perfect crew to help her along with that purpose.

Debbie strolled beside Zeta, staring at the developing iceballs that she wanted her to see.

"You see, Debbie, these iceballs are more than just something I felt like creating," She began speaking. "The purpose of these extraordinary things is to bring fear. Why? I remember why. When I was younger, someone had told me that anything - no matter the look, size, or action - can bring fear to even the most resilient individual."

"But won't that fear - especially with the iceballs - end up turning harmful?"

Zeta dejectedly stares at her. "No, no, no! I'm not harming them with the iceballs. They'll be traumatized instead - that's like, a way better option than death."

"But why the iceballs generally?" She scratched her head. "Is that a bit too far just to evacuate them? Maybe something less deadly?"

"It's not deadly as long as it doesn't hit the land. Let it hit the ocean. If the ocean does the damage, I can't be the one to blame!"

"Well, you're kind of still the one to blame since you caused the ocean to do that..."

"Darn it, Debbie! I hate it when you make sense."

Moving ahead to the control room, she calls Glenn in the distance, who was busy operating the iceballs.

Glenn turned around to see her, placing his hand on his forehead to salute her. "Yes, my commander?"

"How're the iceballs doing?" asked Zeta, walking up to his desk. Debbie follows with her.

"They're functioning fine!" he replied, a hint of visible vehemence shows. He points to one of the iceballs on his computer, pressing it as he saw something was clearly wrong with it. "But not all of them are working so far. I-I'm working on the bugs."

"Then make sure you fix them. I want as many iceballs prepared in time for when it comes."

"When what comes?" asked Glenn.

"You'll see once I give out the orders," Zeta replied in a hasty tone.

Debbie intervenes with the two as she points to another iceball in the picture that was glowing red. "Hey, I think another one isn't working!"

"Oh, goodness!" Glenn grasped his hands over his head, panicking.

Zeta irritably places her fingers between her beak. "I don't care if all of them aren't processing right, just get them fixed until I tell you to launch."

"I'll make sure all of them are fixed by then! W-when will you begin the launchings?"

"When I'm good and ready!" Zeta shouts at him, her fists clenched.

Her workers stared at them, confused. Glenn's eyes dilated in fear, his feathers sprouted from her sudden bellowing. Debbie didn't react at all, just gave a vague stare, smacking her lips. Zeta pushes her way out from Glenn, her loud stomps echoed throughout the base.

"Just make sure it's ready!" She yells one last time before leaving back to the central chamber. Debbie follows her, quietly whispering 'I'm sorry she's like this.' to him.

As Debbie enters to Zeta's 'lair', which was only an ice-designed room that had a little fruit stand, she could see her head down, face first, into the ice balcony. Debbie identified that she was stressed, but it can't be because of Glenn questioning her, and it can't even be because she's desperate to be in a warmer place. She speculated it was something far more personal than that.

Patting her back, she worryingly looks at Zeta. "Are you okay? You seemed really stressed back there."

Zeta replies with a faint mumble before raising her head to clearly speak again. "I'm alright, Debbie. I clearly didn't rest well because you know - I spent all night trying to fix my bed since it kept falling down on me."

Debbie knew she was lying. "Zeta, you can tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, Debbie!" She exclaimed, denying her issues.

"Zeta..."

Suddenly, her eyes turned broad as she realized that she shouted at Debbie, which is something that she never wanted to do to her.

"I'm sorry. Just, I'm getting those distinct memories again. And when they appear, I get headaches and that it's too much to handle."

"What are those memories?"

"Too personal."

"You can trust me, Zeta! I won't tell it to anyone and that it'll just be between us!"

"No, it's not that, Debbie," said Zeta, turning to her as her voice gradually increased. "This is a problem that should be dealt with by myself and myself only."

Debbie had to keep quiet after since she didn't want to test her. "I understand. But, if you ever do want to talk about it, please do. I'll go get you your favorite fish - and that I'll make sure the seal won't take it this time. How does that sound?"

"Not even fish will help calm my mind."

"Well, I'll just go get it anyways and save it for you later!" She enthusiastically says, dashing back inside.

As she left, Zeta then looked down at the snowy slopes of the rest of her island, feeling a breeze kick in as she yet again laid her head down, face first, onto the ice balcony. She then took a long stare at her fingers, fidgeting with them.

She touches her middle finger, slowly revealing a shining object that she wore. It was something that she had to keep from everyone, to prevent them from seeing a side that would cause even Glenn to change how they see her for a long time.

The longer she stared at it, the more emotional she slowly became. Memories began to burst in and all about her, with only faint visions, blurring all around her. A voice soon appeared in, muttering near her ear as they handled something at her hand. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew that it was something that changed her life for the longest time. Suddenly, they flew away into the wind, leaves susurrating with them.

Still holding onto what the figure gave her, she clenched onto it as tightly as she could, her emotions dwindling into an intense amount of anger, no tears poured out from her eyes, only a burning rage of pain and envy, infused with regret and other sensations she couldn't make out.

Without hesitation, she threw it onto the ground, stomping on it heavily as she yelled, pushing and kicking the object vigorously. After only less than a minute of breaking down, she was already exhausted, falling onto her knees.

"You shouldn't have done this to me."

Coming out of her imagination, she grabs the object that was on her finger, throwing it away across the island, making sure that she would never see it again. It gave her too many bad memories, memories that she should've forgotten earlier.

Turning away, she hastily treks back to the base, her fierce eyes scowled at everything she saw. She returns to the control room, not even bothering to walk to Glenn.

"Glenn!" She boasted.

Glenn immaterially turns to her, dropping some of his papers in result. "W-what is it, Zeta?"

"Are the iceballs completed?"

"Yes, Zeta. I made sure the ones that weren't working were thrown away and that the newer ones are twice as bigger now!"

"Good."

Debbie approaches her, holding onto a plate of frozen fish. "Sorry, it took me so long, Zeta! That darn seal really wanted this fish-"

"Save it for me later."

"Oh, okay!"

"Glenn, come here."

"Alright..." He nervously walks to approach her.

Leaning towards him, she leans towards his ears, her hand gripping onto his shoulder. "Make sure the iceballs hit both Bird and Piggy Island - on land."

Hearing her wanting the iceballs to actually hit the Islands widened his eyes, shocked clearly from the news. "W-what!?"

"You heard me. Do it."

"Are you - I - This is insane! Do you know how many lives you're putting at risk!?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"N-no - no! No, you don't! You can't do this, Zeta! All the lives in danger and the amount of harm you're going to put on that island is too much, too far!"

"Glenn."

"What?"

"I said, do it. I don't have time to deal with eagles like you."

Her eyes stared at his in such a neutral tone, he legitimately became scared from it. "Okay." He simply states, walking back to his desk, staring at the very button that he uses to release the iceballs.

"Launch them." She yells in the distance.

"_Por favor, ten piedad de todos o de ellos._" He spoke in his native language, praying. Within hesitation, he presses the button, activating the very large iceballs that were now heading to not just Bird Island - but to Piggy Island once again.

An alarming sound rang across the base as they flew out from the volcano and onto the skies. Zeta looks at the timer of when they would eventually target the two islands. One said;

"Piggy Island; 25 Minutes."

Another said;

"Bird Island; 40 Minutes."

She doesn't say a word, only a nod from the timers. Debbie looked curiously at it, with Glenn worryingly staring.

"Wow, can you believe it, Glenn? Those iceballs look way bigger and stronger now! They're going to give lots of damage to the islands, won't it?"

"Why do you look at this as a good thing?" Glenn states, almost showing emotion.

"Leave her be, Glenn. Go back to your duties." Zeta says.

He solely nods. "Yes, Zeta."

With now the iceballs coming to attack both Bird Island and Piggy Island, both islands were about to experience a disaster that they didn't even know what was happening. Zeta's sudden urge to do such a deplorable action was troubling to Debbie, and Glenn went back to his duties, keeping silent throughout the entire time.

Whatever was going to happen, whatever would end up happening;

**_It wasn't going to be pretty. _**

_"Anger is never the solution to anything. It only leads to the harm of one's self or others."_

_**I apologize for the two day wait, everyone! Had a bit of trouble trying to write this chapter, but thanks to the motivation from a friend of mine, and lots of confidence, I managed to get this chapter done! And let me say, this is definitely already one of my favorite chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one because Chapters 8-9 are going to be real bangers!**_


	8. Iceballs, Truces, and Surprises!

Red traveled across the village to find Leonard, the supposed pig he had no choice but to truce with, not as a way to gain friendship, but to help get closer to her sister. He guessed doing the mission would get them to talk more comfortably.

It has been days since Redora has come to the island, with her know already being a well-known member of it. Every time he tries to talk to her, there was something that kept getting in the way of doing it. More and more, he grew aggravated and exhausted. He felt as if he was slowly becoming isolated, as everyone was focusing on her than him. But, it didn't stop birds from noticing him and waving at Red, which he still enjoyed per usual.

The amount of regret that surged through his mind was painful.

He never knew that treating her negatively on the first day affected her so much, along with the fight they had later on.

But Red was determined as he understood his obstacles and wanted to fix them as fast as he could. The problem was how he was going to fix it.

He yells to bird and bird as he told them if they had seen Leonard, and sadly many had said no. Not even Chuck, who mainly looked over him the past days, didn't know where he was.

"No, I don't know what happened to him and I don't know where he was."

"You were literally with him yesterday!"

"I know, but now I don't where he went. Probably went to go bother that guy at the fruit stand again."

Red sighed loudly. "Listen, if you find him, tell me! I want to finally do a truce with him and-"

Chuck stopped him once he heard the word 'truce'. "Wait - did you just say, truce?"

"Yes!" he answered.

"But, we already did a truce."

He titled his head. "Wait, what?"

"Peckinpah did a truce with him yesterday!"

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not." He points Red to the poster showing Peckinpah and Leonard shaking hands with the words 'Friendship!' on top.

"How did I never notice that!?" He exclaimed as he fell onto the ground, screaming.

"Well, you were so busy trying to find your sister and that since you haven't hanged out with me or Bomb for a while, you kind of were in your own mindsight and forgot that this island existed." He quickly spoke to him, patting his back.

"How do you know that I was looking for my sister?"

"You are aware that everyone heard your self-mumbling, right? You weren't exactly quiet about it."

He then had a flashback about him talking of his sister, with everyone giving him strange faces and perplexed stares as he randomly spoke with different individuals about it.

And he didn't even realize that.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

"But, wait a second. With us now in a truce, won't that mean pigs will start coming back to this island?"

"As long as they don't steal our eggs is what Peckinpah said."

"I highly doubt that."

"Red, why are you so critical of them? I could finally get to play with the ladies in peace now since we don't need to worry with them pigs any longer!"

Red eyebrows him from that last sentence.

"But, I'm for real, Red, don't try and think the pigs are bad. I mean, what could be worse?"

"Asking that question will always make things worse!"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to question, right?"

Then, the two could see Bomb coming towards them, exhausted and almost falling down.

"Well, what do you know," Chuck folds his arms together. "The gang's back together!" He grabs the two and forms a tightened hug.

"H-hey, Red!" said Bomb, choking from the hug. "I-it's been a while since we've talked to you!"

Chuck then eventually releases them from the hug. "And hung out with you."

"And kind of did anything with you that didn't involve you telling us where your sister was," added Bomb.

"I get the memo, guys," Red says as he irritably rubs his hands up and down on his face.

"What are you here for, Bomb?" asked Chuck. "Did you prove that you can shove a hundred apples inside your mouth?"

"I almost did that!" He said. "Until I puked the ninetieth one. That was a huge and smelly mess that I had to clean up."

"Bomb, too much information," exclaimed Red.

"Sorry."

"Bomb, you didn't answer my question; What are you here for?" said Chuck as he playfully poked his stomach.

"O-oh, yeah! It's about the pigs!"

"What about the pigs?" said Red, hoping to hear bad news about them.

"I heard that their island got hit with another iceball!"

_Well, that's equally better than hearing they were stealing our eggs again._ He admittingly thought.

"Oh, and that we're just now hearing Leonard left last night."

"Did he take someone's eggs?" asked Red.

"Not that I know of. Just that he went back."

"Why would he leave as soon as we finally do the truce?" Chuck summoned the same question Red was about to ask.

"I'm confused as you guys are, but there's something else as well!"

"What is it?"

"We also got word that an iceball is about to hit us, too!"

"What!?" exclaimed both Red and Chuck.

"I don't know when it'll hit, and that I haven't told anyone about this yet."

"Then what are you standing here for!? We need to tell the whole island before it hits! W-we need to evacuate!"

Red suspected all of this was a lie. He didn't believe the iceball hit them already, and now hearing that an iceball was about to hit Bird Island as well made him baffled. "How do we know that the pigs didn't tell you this so when we evacuate, they can steal our eggs without getting in trouble?"

"I don't know if they're right or wrong, Red, but I'm pretty sure we should evacuate."

"I'm not evacuating until I'm for sure there's an iceball coming!"

"Not unless we have a telescope, probably."

"Wait! I know who has a telescope; My sister!"

Red and Bomb turned to him. "You have a sister?" They both said.

"And... why are you just now telling us this?" asked Red.

"Well, I was going to tell you when I realized you also had a sister, but you were so distracted, I never got the time to tell you until well... now!"

"Don't remind me about that."

Chuck chuckled, jumping on top of him. "Her name is Silver, a great engineer who teaches at Avian University! She's a really great technician, and that she has a telescope that we can use!"

"Her name makes her sound like an engineer. Like... uh, Silver as a brand new silver pole!" Bomb signaled his hand around.

"Bomb, that's nowhere near right."

"Well, how about we go see her, then?" said Red.

Regardless of Red desperate into finding his sister, he still had a lot on his mind that kept him distracted. But, at least this one will be good, hopefully. He didn't know who was this Silver bird was, and of why Chuck waited until the last minute to belatedly bring her up, but if she was the only solution to potentially finding out if what Bomb was saying about the iceballs were true or not, it was the only way.

Heading to Avian University, the trio stared at the passing colleagues, who were either laying down on the grass, talking to their friends, or doing whatever birds in a university do. It's been quite a while since the three birds have done something together, with the last time being them constantly stopping the pigs from stealing the eggs, a kind of action that Red missed something.

He was probably the only one who ever did miss them.

"Wow, this is one large university," wowed Bomb as he looked at the tall structures and statues that were almost aligned with one another.

"It's a university, duh! The place is gonna obviously be big!" exclaimed Chuck, who was wowing at everything as well.

"We can view the university later," Red interrupted. "All we have to focus on for now is to find Silver. Do you know where she is?"

"She told me that she's usually at the building with..." Chuck mumbled out as he tried to find the building.

Red abruptly locates something with a large telescope connected to it, nearly half as big as the building itself. "The telescope! That's perfect! Come on, show us where it's at!"

"But, wait, Red! She's probably in a session with her class at the moment, so we have to wait until she's done."

Red let out a harsh sigh, flopping onto the ground once again. "I wish you told us that earlier, Chuck." He muffled.

"Now, as you can see here, the quadratic goes up once we proved our equation, and within that, it also helps with finding out if what you create can work, all from manageable math!"

Silver was busy teaching a class at the university she was in, discussing quadratic physics and of course, bragging about her inventions like always. Only about a few, up to three or five, was taking notes and listening to her, while the majority were sleeping, placing a hand on their cheek from boredom, or just didn't pay attention at all.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Silver, her hands clapped together, hoping someone actually enjoyed her lessons.

One of the students raised their hands.

"Oh, y-yes, Marie?"

"So, when you said that the quadratic can help with your invention, you mean that it can support with accuracy, right?"

Silver stopped for a moment. _How comes I didn't figure that out? _She thought, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's - that's right! It does indeed help with accuracy, just in case if you're in a jiffy of what you want to design."

They nodded, scribbling down onto their notes once again.

"Finally, someone who's actually not regretting to take my class." She talked to herself proudly.

Suddenly, the timer rang to tell the class had ended. Immediately, almost everyone walked out from her classroom, some having dull and sleepy faces.

"I'll see you next week, Silver!" Marie said happily as she waved goodbye to her.

"See ya!" Silver replied, waving back. Even though most of her students didn't do anything in her class and probably saw her as a generically boring teacher, she appreciated that at least some were willing to listen to her long pep talks.

_If only teaching them was this easy as it was at my graduation here. _She jokingly thought.

As she began to pack her things, she could see Chuck and his friends approach her. She was confused but was glad to see Chuck anyways, running to him.

"Chuck!"

"Silver!"

The two siblings jumped on one another, embracing a hug so tight that Red could feel it from the distance. They then fist-bumped and even did a little dance after.

"Wow, they have quite the sibling relationship there," Bomb says to Red, nudging him.

"They sure are," stammered Red, gritting his teeth.

Once they stopped, Silver began to shake Chuck excitedly. "What are you doing all the way here at Avian University? I told you that we can hang after I finish teaching!"

"And you just did, so I win!"

"Ah, you little rascal!" She then turns to see his friends, Bomb and Red. "Oh, who are those two? Are they new to this university?"

"No, they're my friends!" He happily says, introducing them. "This is Bomb - he points her to Bomb, then at Red. - and this is the grumpy, angry, easily tempered, agitated -"

"Get on with it!" yelled Red.

He rolls his eyes. "I forgot to add bossy. Anyway, this is Red."

Silver's tailfeathers lit up. "Oh, wow! It's so great to meet you two! Well, except maybe Red, he's a bit iffy right now, isn't he?"

Red grumbled under his breath.

"Eh, that's Red for you. You'll get used to him eventually."

Silver chuckles. "What are you guys here for, by the way?" she asked.

"Well, we're here because for two reasons; One, to meet my lovely sister - he wraps an arm around her - and two, because Bomb told us that Piggy Island got hit with an iceball, and that apparently we're next, but Red here doesn't believe what Bomb told us was true, so we need to use your telescope to see if the iceball is truly coming."

"Oh, I've heard about the iceballs hitting Piggy Island. Well, they deserve it because of those eggs they kept stealing!" exclaimed Silver, who angrily thought about the pigs, but then showed remorse. "But, I can't really say that anymore since they've restored themselves. Ever since that truce began and after weeks of not hearing you guys doing that prank battle, I kind of knew that the pigs were actually doing better."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Red exasperated.

"What?" said Silver. They all stared at him.

"Nothing." He quickly disbands. Red was peeved to the fact he was still the only one who had a hatred for the pigs.

Silver shrugs. "So, you guys wanted to use my telescope, right?"

"Yeah!" They shouted together.

"Good! It hasn't been used in a while, so it needs someone to use it again."

They came across her observatory, which consisted of many advances that not even Red could make out. With them surrounding the telescope, the trio stared in awe at it, its reflecting lenses, wide shape, and other features impressed them all.

"It's way bigger once you get closer to it, don't you think?" said Chuck.

The two nodded nonchalantly.

"So, while you guys go use that, I want to show you guys a special bird I've met around the campus who wanted to see me. Let me just go find her!"

As she left, they began to use the telescope, moving it side to side to see anything that could prove Bomb's theory.

"Do you see anything, Red?" asked Chuck, who dashed through and out of the observatory.

"No, not a thing. You go check, Chuck." He hands the telescope to him.

Chuck does the same thing, moving it from different sides. He shakes his head sadly. "Not a darn thing! What if you were right, Red? Did Bomb really just get that from the pigs out of... a lie?"

"Haha, I knew it! I told you guys that the pigs haven't redeemed himself!"

"Wait, what is that speck?" Bomb directs the two to a small, white-like speck that looked far from them.

"I don't see it," Chuck exclaims.

"Me neither. Now, let's just go back to the village and tell everyone-"

"Guys, look!" Bomb was now using the telescope, his face vague in believable fear.

The two jumps in, disbelieved at what they were seeing with their very own eyes, something that Red had wanted to not believe through the entire time;

The iceball. It was wide and massive, completely made out of ice, with a size nearly half of the village. Regardless it was far, they knew with how fast it was moving, they knew they didn't have time.

Chuck joined in with the shocked reactions. "What!? An actual iceball is coming to us now? What did we do to deserve this?"

"This is definitely not the pigs' work," said Bomb.

"You think?" Red neutrally says.

"W-what can we do, Red? We gotta go tell the village to evacuate!" Chuck shakes Red, his eyes widened in terror.

"No one's evacuating on my watch!"

"Red, there are tons of lives at stake! Look, you were wrong about the iceballs not coming, admit it, say you're sorry, and move on! We can't wait until the last minute to do all of this!"

"I said, no one's evacuating on my watch-"

"What's going on here?" Silver approaches in with the three, looking quite confused.

"There's a-" Chuck tried to tell her about the iceball until Red puts his hands on his beak, forcibly closing it.

"-student who was littering trash! Yeah, and that they were encouraging their friends to do the same!'

Silver stared at the two, blinking. "Uhm, okay. I'll tell the counselors later on today... but, enough of that, I want you guys to see someone!"

"Who? Do they smell good?" Bomb scratched his beak.

They looked at him with blank expressions.

"No, it's a friend of mine! Her name's Redora!"

Red let out a gasp from the mention. _Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more unbelievable..._ He thought, now having to deal with two conflicts.

"Redora, there are some friends who I want you to see!"

Appearing, Red could see a drastic change in her, looking far different than from the last time he saw her. Her scarf was a deep red instead of a cool blue, the feathers on her head were crooked and everywhere, but still displayed beautifully, and her tailfeathers were red and black instead of black altogether.

As expected, she turns to Red, staring at him for a few seconds before moving to his friends, who shake her hand, regardless they had already met her.

Finally, she shakes Red's hands. Her hand felt smooth and silky to him, soft and warm just like his own feathers. It felt pleasing, so pleasing he didn't let go of her hand. Then, he suddenly had split-second thoughts of memories, of birds he never even knew, and a flashing object that was endowed in a white puff, and ultimately, he had a view of two similar-looking birds, who looked exactly like him, walking away without a show of remorse.

"Red?" Chuck called him.

"Hey, Red, you've been holding her hand for like five minutes now!" Silver strains as she tries to pull him out of Redora's grip.

Coming back to reality, he lets go of her hands, holding onto his after. He took deep breaths as he tried to dwindle on what had happened.

"Red, are you okay? You've seemed out of space when she shook your hand right there." Bomb says, trying to help him up.

He grabs Bomb's hands as he got up. "I'm... fine."

Holding onto his hand again, he could see Redora's red-orange eyes flash at him.

**_Did you do this, Redora? What are you trying to tell me? Who were those birds, and that object? Why are you like this? Is it my fault?_**

As his mind was scattered everywhere as to what just happened, he could see Silver's shocked reaction when Chuck and Bomb tell her about the coming iceball. They all nodded and agreed to evacuate the island. Red could not back down as his mind still boggled from the sudden flashbacks.

"We need to get Leonard! Maybe he can help tell us where that dastardly Eagle Island's at!"

"But we need to go all the way to Piggy Island, we can't make it there in time! The iceball will already hit Bird Island by then!"

They all began to scramble for answers and answers until Redora stopped them with a whistle.

"Hey, I have an idea. Red and I can go to Piggy Island and get Leonard in time before the iceball hits, while you guys go inform everyone to go evacuate. Maybe then, we can achieve both things without any problems getting in the way."

"My gosh, Redora, that's brilliant!" shouted Silver, astonished that she came up with such a quick solution.

"Yeah, that'll work!" Bomb says.

"Wow, that's amazing." added in Chuck.

Red knew she brung up them on purpose, as a way for them to get to talk again. It could be their chance to not only help themselves but to help a whole island from dealing with fates larger than they ever have dealt with before.

They didn't have time to waste. It was now or never, and that worst of all, they don't know when the iceball will approach. But they refused to let that slip into their minds, now only focused on saving the lives of many, and for Red and Redora, as a way to get the two back together as siblings.

"Alright everyone," Silver motioned her hand. "For Bird Island!"

They all eventually joined her, with Red coming in last.

"For Bird Island!"

_**I literally got this chapter done in one hecking sitting. Spent (amazingly) about over 3-4 hours on this - without a SINGLE break! I was just that hyped to get it done, haha. This is also officially my longest chapter so far, with over 3,412 words! Lots of tension and plot-driven stuff going on, and more will keep on going at Chapter 9, so keep a good watch for when I post the next chapters!**_

_**-v-**_


	9. A Pig and His Problems

Leonard walked back and forth, kicking his feet as he sat down on his royal chair. The sun gave way to him, reflecting throughout his castle once it rose over the curtains.

"This sucks on so many levels, Courtney." He says as he takes off his crown, staring at the very reflection of it.

Courtney takes her headphones off, not hearing what he said. "What?"

He turns his head to her. "Oh, you're always on that headphone of yours. Don't you realize what a big risk we are in?"

"Not that I know of." She responds, putting her headphones back in after.

"Didn't you experience an iceball almost crushing you a few hours ago?" He reminded her.

"Yes, but as long as it doesn't hit us again, I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine," replied Courtney, trotting around the room. "Why not go get help from those birds? You guys are allied now."

"I could do that, but..." Leonard fiddled his fingers nervously, pointing them together. "There's that one guy who still despises me."

"The red bird with the anger problems?" She asks, remembering when he had told her about Red and how he stopped the dastardly pig from stealing all the eggs a few months ago. Courtney never hated Red because of that since she never cared about him at all. That conflict was between him and Leonard, and that she isn't interested in joining in it.

"Yeah, that guy. I've been trying to redeem myself now, but every time I do, he only sees it as an attempt to steal the eggs." Leonard responds, lowering his head as his crown dropped onto the floor.

"Well, why don't you prove it to him?"

"I've tried- countless times! It never works. The more I do it, the more he thinks of it as something bad."

"To be honest, you _did_ lie about wanting to redeem yourself so you can steal the eggs back then."

"You think I don't know that!?" exclaimed Leonard, grabbing his royal stick, encased in golden, the top being a carved sculpture of him eating an egg. "I should probably ask my artists to change this to something else than an egg."

"How about a sculpture of you guys shaking hands?"

"That'll work, I guess." He walks to the window as he stared at his kingdom, filled with the many piggies he was glad to have. He then turns to Courtney, gripping his staff in apprehensiveness. "Courtney, what if I can't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be in peace with Bird Island! I still get dreams about eggs all the time and that I get so hungry! Every time I got near one during that truce meeting, my mouth couldn't stop watering!" Leonard admitted to her, sitting down. Throughout the times he came to Bird Island, he secretly had kept his obsession with wanting the eggs. Many times did he try to keep himself from even smelling one, but his passion for them was too much, too often.

"Why do you want to be in peace with Bird Island anyways? You've been in countless wars and battles with them for decades, as from what I heard from the pigs," said Courtney, turning her music off.

"Well..." Leonard shifted his feet at a slow pace, darting his eyes.

Courtney plays her music again but lowers the volume as she eyebrows him, considering that something's going on. "Is it because you want help from them?"

"No!" He exclaimed as he shook his head, gripping his staff tightly again.

"Is it because you want to steal the eggs again?"

"Come on, Courtney, I told you that I'm not wanting to do that!"

"Why?"

Leonard recites the moments of Red and his friends regularly stopping his plans, acknowledging each and every bit of it, and always leaving him to be the one without nothing in the end. "I've been dealing with them long enough to know that the more I try to steal their eggs, the bigger they're self-aware of it. They even predicted my moves once!"

"Well, then don't do a predictable move. Easy."

"That's not very helpful from an assistant." He pouted with a huff.

"Why did you choose me as one again? Am I the only one you thought was randomly capable?"

"Well, the only one who... - reciting a memory, he remembers seeing her be the only one return with the form. Everyone else either ate it or used it as an alternative plate for their barbeque. - actually filled out the résumé."

"That makes me feel better."

"Really?" He excitedly says.

"Yes." For once, she takes off her headphones. "And, if you give me something, in the end, I wouldn't mind joining along with you to help with the ally."

"Why do you want to help with the ally? I thought you said you didn't care about it."

"I'll only care about it if I get something out of it."

"You're surely piggy material." He sarcastically outputs.

"By the way, you still haven't told me why - out of all of a sudden - you want to become the good guy?"

"I'm not trying to be the good guy. Just a guy that Red can tolerate more."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but if I can prove to them that we're good guys, then-"

"And once you prove to them that you're actually good, you can steal their eggs without knowing like last time, but in a less obvious way. We aren't Piggy Island for nothing, Leonard. We don't endorse ourselves in eggs for nothing. Just last week, you hired an artist to paint a mural of you defeating Red and eating an egg!"

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Really?" Courtney points to the nearby mural, large enough for both of them to see at a far distance. The painting itself was well detailed, showing Leonard stepping on Red's face as Red had his face down in defeat, with Leonard proudly eating an egg.

"That was requested by another pig!"

She points yet again, this time to the small signature that said 'In courtesy of Leonard, aka King Mudbeard!'

He grumbled under his breath. "Darn it, Leonard!"

"So, what's it going to be, Leonard? Are you going to commit to what you've been loving to do for decades, or suddenly surrender to yourself to the birds and show how vulnerable you are to everyone?"

Leonard knew this was a decision he had no choice but to choose. What Courtney said was right, he was their rightful leader, commander, and motivator as well into hoping that one day they could finally get the eggs that they've been so desperate to have for so long.

Sadly, his own motivation for getting the eggs began to dwindle as he knew it was now becoming a waste of time. Thanks to him giving them the slingshot, they were stronger and more resilient than ever.

It was a strange feeling for him. Why is he now giving up? After all the contraptions, plans, and even the temporary successes, he's feeling as if he had no importance anymore as a king, and the goals that he's been trying to achieve.

He engaged in countless wars and battles, seeing his own pigs get injured and fall down with him, with every single bit of it being a devastating loss. More and more, he sees the birds in the distance, cheering and bouncing from their consecutive victories.

But despite the losses, he was the king to never give up, until now, that is.

For now, he had to accept the changes. _They _had to accept the changes, no matter what.

"I made my decision clearly, Courtney." He softly states.

Courtney sighed loudly from his decision, setting her headphone volume up. "Well, your loss. I'm still wanting to have something from out of this, though."

"You want that DJ set, don't you?"

Courtney slowly nods her head, sneering. "You know me too well, Leonard."

As Leonard puts on his cape and crown, he enters out of the room as he walks across the castle, with Courtney following him, commanding at his piggies to follow him.

"All of my pigs, we're going to go to Bird Island! Not to steal eggs this time, as I hope most of y'all already know, but we're going to be saving em' instead!"

"Save them?" said one of the pigs who were following him, snorting. "I've been used to wanting to take their eggs! What did they ever do to make us want to help them?"

"They made us think, Gerald," he states, hitting him with the staff. "They made us think."

"More like made you think," grumbled Gerald, escorting away.

Leonard nudges Garry with a flick from his staff. "Garry! Is the submarine done?"

"Yes, of course," he snootily responded. "It's predicted to be big enough to hold about at least 95.5% of this island."

"And what about the other 4.5%?"

"Then bless their souls."

Leonard shook his head. "Get every pig on board, and make sure that 4.5% gets in as well."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and my king!" he runs to catch up to Leonard. "I also forgot to tell you... since I wanted to continue with my inventions, I had to mix up my submarine with it. But, it's way down below, and that everyone will still have enough space in the end."

He lets out a shrug. "Whatever works!"

Pig by pig, they all began to get inside of the submarine's hatch, with some holding onto large bags and suitcases, and some even were wanting to bring their stove oven in, regardless that's legitimately impossible to bring inside from the hatch.

Courtney was busy counting the number of pigs who entered in the submarine. She made sure that all of them got inside before they began to submerge.

She groans from exhaustion as she kept counting. "Two-hundred and fifty-three... two-hundred and fifty-four..."

"How many we got so far?" Leonard says, scratching his belly.

"Two-hundred and fifty-six."

He was astonished by the news. "Wow, I have that many pigs here on Piggy Island?"

"You didn't know?"

"Hey, I'm a king, not a score-keeper."

After the last supposed pig got inside, Courtney counted to the grand total of nearly three hundred pigs, an estimate that surprised Leonard than usual. Finally, his assistant jumps in before him, taking one last glimpse of his island. It was empty and now abandoned, and all that he could do now is hope that his kingdom wasn't devastated into smithers like it was when Red blew it up the first time.

"Goodbye, Island. If you're still in a few pieces, we'll promise to renovate you again as we did before," He spoke through remorse. Now closing the lid, he moves past the continually talking pigs, heading towards to Garry as he tells him to submerge the submarine.

With a nod, Garry does so, pressing the button that does the action. It completely goes underwater by mere seconds as Leonard looked at the island go below aside them.

"I hope we got out in time." He says, comforting himself by rubbing his golden royal stick.

Suddenly, they could hear a deep rumble from above, a rumble so loud that it upset one of the pigs' stomachs, causing them to faint. It was a noise that Leonard felt was coming, holding onto Courtney tightly as she let out a groan, trying to push him away from her.

And then,

**_Boom!_**

The second wave hits onto the kingdom, causing even more havoc than before due to its extended capacity. Thankfully, all the pigs didn't have to see it through their eyes. However, they were sad as they could imagine what the number of damage was going on.

Courtney's headphones fell off as the rumble came into full effect, grabbing it soon after, Leonard held onto one of the railings, and the pigs were either huddled or collapsed onto one another.

"What was that!?" yelled out an individual from the crowd, standing up.

"That was way too close. The second iceball hit in only minutes after we left the kingdom." Garry states, fixing his fallen glasses.

"Aww, does that mean we got to build it again? I'm not in no mood to build squat! I want to eat my hamburgers in peace!" complained a worker pig, slamming their tools onto the submarine floor.

"You can eat your hamburgers here in peace. Just only underwater until we return back to Piggy Island." He replied, patting their back. The worker pig grumbled.

"Wow, that was... intense," said Courtney, putting her headphones back on. "I bet that iceball caused damage higher than what the birds did."

Leonard lifted his crown up. "We'll never know till we come back to it again, Courtney."

Abruptly, another rumble gradually began to shake the submarine.

"What!? Another iceball?"

"Does Eagle Island hate us that much or something?" said one of the soldier pigs.

"No... I don't think it's coming for us this time." replied the worker pig.

Garry looks at the bright, shining light from his periscope, turning to Leonard as he urgently ran to him. "Leonard, Leonard! This iceball isn't heading for us!"

"Then, where it's heading?" asked Leonard.

"In the way, it's going, I suspect... Bird Island."

Leonard descends his jaw in disbelief, dropping his crown. "What? Bird Island!? We were going to go there to establish peace, not have to pay their respects once their land goes into nothing but ash and fire!"

"Didn't we do that when we first met them-" said a pig.

"I'm very well aware that we did!" he yells at them. "But this iceball's going to give way more damage than us!"

"Oh, yeah," they said.

"Garry, you got to speed up this darn thing and get us to Bird Island as fast as you can before that iceball gets there!"

"Sir, we won't get there in time!" exclaimed Garry.

"Whether we do or not, we can't do a truce if there ain't no birds to do the truce with. Full speed, now!"

With a nod, Garry puts on the turbo boosters. They weren't fast-fast, but it was fast enough to help them try to get to Bird Island in time. Leonard knew that doing this truce would mean lots of criticism from his piggies, but what else could he do? Plus, if he did intend to steal their eggs again, he needs the island and the eggs in one piece to do that.

Courtney looks at him again, poking. "You are aware that doing this means that you're surrendering? Are you absolutely sure that this is a good idea?"

"I'm not surrendering, Courtney," he says as he glanced at the window, eyeing at the underwater sea. "I'm just not interested in doing something that has no purpose anymore."

**_Woo, finally got this thingo done. This time, I think it was time to let the pigs get a POV this time, especially Leonard and Courtney. Longer and better conversations with even more crazier situations. xD Hope you enjoy this one as well! Chapter 10's going to be quite long, possibly being as long as Chapters 1, 3, and 8. But, I'll never know. Regardless, thanks to whoever reads this and thanks for enjoying it if you do!_**

**_CHAPTER UPDATE, 10/15/19 - This story has increased from 1.6k+ (total, 1775) words to 2.4k+ (total, 2712) words to add in additional wordings, mostly due to some problems with it and stuff. Thanks to a friend giving me some advice, I managed to adapt it to something a little better. Some stuff had to sadly be removed because of the changes. I hope this doesn't change your views about how you felt about this chapter!_**


	10. Mighty Evacuations! (Part 1)

Silver's belongings fell onto the floor as she dropped them from holding too much of them. Panicking, she tries to grab as many as she could, running away from her nest as she runs back to her classroom, where her friends were waiting at.

Chuck was busy tapping his feet, Bomb playing with his bomb-shaped hair, and Red and Redora were exchanging disconcerted looks at one another, with Red looking guiltily.

She slams all of her stuff onto the table, already shoving them away as she then places a large blueprint onto it. The gang then turns to her attention as she pounded the furniture. Silver's feathers were everywhere, and her eyes looked dim, showcasing that she was strained due to the limited time she had to plan her things.

"Woah, sis, you look way more out of character than I thought you would have," Chuck says, entwining her hair. She angry stares at him, slapping his hand away from her. "Sorry, sorry."

As she took a small breath, she motions her hands around the blueprint. "Okay, guys, we have less than about thirty minutes before that thing comes, and did anyone bother to tell everyone in Bird Island to evacuate?"

"I did!" shouted Chuck. He then looked down in embarrassment. "To only a few birds."

Silver let out a cry more strident than what Red would do. Red couldn't believe that for an intelligent bird like her to be hauled into a circumstance like this.

"I mean, you didn't really tell us to do that stuff until now," Red grumbled to himself.

Squinting her eyes, she points her finger at her latest invention. "I've been wanting to build this contraption, something that can hopefully be useful into getting as many birds out of the island."

Red was unsure about it. He stared at the invention, looking like a mini-sized slingshot, but with an algorithm of 'higher accuracy'. He didn't care about all that smart stuff that Silver was in and only did a shrug after. "Well, how can that work? We'd have to go one-by-one by the size of it. It would take too much time."

"If we work fast, then we will have time, Red!" boasted out Silver.

Chuck comforts his sister with a pat to her back. "Sis, it's okay. We do have time-"

"No, we don't! We don't have time! Look at all these birds in danger, and all we're doing is just lollygagging about! What can we do? How can we get them all-" Silver's panic was something Chuck didn't expect. Usually, she's calm about situations, but he wasn't surprised at the fact that they only had less than thirty minutes to get as much out before it was too late.

Red stands up from his seat. "Everyone, shut up for a second and listen!" He yells out. "I know time is running out, but that shouldn't mean we can't do something to save everyone. Chuck, you're fast, so you can quickly tell all the birds to evacuate about the disaster, right?"

"That, I can do! For once."

"Bomb and Silver, you can go with Chuck to help with the evacuation since I know most won't believe him because he's the last bird anyone would believe of things."

"Hey!"

"And what about me, Red?" said Redora, folding her arms. "What can I do?"

Red stared at her as he tried to think of something. He didn't want to make his sister feel any less important, and she was already mad at him enough for all for what he's done. From the beginning of the encounter to them already getting into quarrels, he realized that all he ever been doing was jump into conclusions. Conclusions that he wished he should've understood earlier.

He grabs Redora by her hands, gazing at her for a few mere moments before giving her a tender hug, closing his eyes as he embraced with her, feeling her soft, red scarf. Chuck and everyone else had their beaks open as their eyes widened from what they never expect to see. Even though he was going to hate doing it, it was the only way she would start talking to him again.

"To be the sister that I should've wanted long ago. Which was only a few days."

Redora's eyes sparkled from the hug, only to turn back to her regular eyesight as she pushed Red away, standing up as her fists clenched.

"You think a hug is going to make me feel better about what you've already ruined?" asserted Redora, eyebrowing him.

"I know, that's why I'm wanting to do more than just a hug. I want to prove. Let me prove."

Redora's anger slowly dwindled to remorse, sitting back down on the chair.

"Wow, I've never seen Red this honest to someone in a while," said Bomb, whispering to Chuck.

Chuck chuckled. "Yeah, considering the fact I've never thought Red would be the type of bird to do that."

"So, Redora, will you please come with me? No distractions, no worries, and it can just be as two! Let's go enjoy each other as siblings. Don't you want that?"

"I don't want that, Red." She stated, now grabbing his hands. "I need it. I need you. We all need each other. The entirety of Bird Island depends on us, and we can't just stand here finding things to do. We're wasting time, and that all of us need to work together! Let us all team up and help evacuate everyone."

"And due to you guys talking, we have about twenty minutes left." Silver reminded them.

"That's still enough time. Come on, everyone! Get your lazy feathers out of those seats and let's get as many birds out of the island as we can before it's too late!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"For Bird Island!" Redora yelled, raising a fist to the air.

"For Bird Island!" They repeated, raising theirs as well.

"Wait!" said Chuck, stopping everyone's cheerful voices. "You guys forgot the most important tool of it all." He goes into a Mighty Eagle pose, easily giving everyone a hint.

"I don't know who that is," retorted Redora.

"It's Mighty Eagle! Our protector of this island whom we first thought was nothing but a myth! But thanks to Red - and Bomb and I - we managed to find the legend himself!"

"Yeah, but when we first met him, he took a huge whiz at The Lake of Wisdom, he was far different than from what everyone expected him to be, and that he was just generally lazy," Red said, having to painfully remind him.

"But that was until he saved those eggs!" added in Bomb.

"Ah! But that's the only heroic thing he actually did, though."

"Where could be he be now?" asked Silver, her stress waning into relaxation and excitement.

"At the highest mountain, if I can recall. I haven't visited him for a long time."

"What are we waiting for, then!?" shouted Silver, grabbing Red by his chest. "With him around, progress can get up much quicker and that evacuation will be handled more peacefully!"

"Yeah, get off me," said Red, brushing himself as Silver let go of him. "For the newer plan; Redora, Silver and I will go get Mighty Eagle, while Chuck and Bomb go convince all the birds of Bird Island to vacate."

"That could work!" exclaimed Chuck, jumping excitedly.

"I don't how to do that, but I'll try!" Bomb says.

"Red, I thought you wanted us to just go." Redora hinted him as her eyes became crestfallen.

Red already forgot his promise. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Silver."

Silver didn't seem to mind. "That's fine. At least I can convince these two to go do something for once."

Bomb and Chuck exchanged glances with another.

"If that's a compliment or an insult, I'll take both." Bomb stated, blinking.

"That's all? Made sure everyone got a part in this plan?" said Red, proudly gazing at everyone.

Chuck nods, springing up in glee. "Yep!"

Bomb furrows his eyebrows. "I think so."

"You betcha!" Silver shouted, raising her hand in the air.

"As long as I get to be with Red." Redora quietly mutters to him.

"Just you wait," Red mutters back, smiling.

* * *

Leaving the shack, everyone went onto doing what they were told, with not much of worry inside of them now, but instead confidence and hope. Red and Redora ran closely by one another, with Chuck sprinting to the village as Bomb and Silver followed with him.

"So, where's Mighty Eagle at, Red?" asked Redora.

"As I said, on the top of the highest mountain."

"But that's pretty far. How can we get there in time?"

Coincidentally, Red looks at a slingshot that was literally a few feet from them.

"Was that slingshot always there?" Redora asked, feeling stumped by the sudden appearance of it.

"I have no idea, but thank goodness for our short attention spans!"

As Redora held onto the rubber band of the slingshot, Red gripped onto it as he focused his eyes to the mountain.

"Okay, just push me as far as you can, and then when I say release, you release me right up there so I can make it up to his cave in time."

"But, you said at the highest top of the mountain. That's pretty a long trip there."

Red couldn't be any more abashed from the realization, hitting himself on his forehead. "Oh, darn it! I forgot." He slips off from the slingshot's rubberband.

"You sure weren't lying about that short attention span. Do you know any other way?"

"There is," Red replied in a contemptuous tone, huffing. "I could do that dumb battle cry thing that Bomb and Chuck couldn't stop doing."

"What battle cry?" she asked, a sense of curiousness lit up. "What does it sound like?"

"It's a dumb one, and I'm not doing it again." He complains, turning his head to his side as he squinted his eyes.

Redora bends her back in aggression, pointing a finger at his lower chest. "Red, you're going to have to do it, whether it's dumb or not."

"No!" He affronts her.

"Red, do the battle cry…" she pressed the tip of her beak close to his, causing him to bend down on his back slowly.

"Never! I told myself I wouldn't do such a crazy thing again-"

"I'm going to do very unpleasant things to you if you don't do it!"

"Wait, what?" He gazes at her ambivalently. "You won't do it."

"I'm a part of you, Red. You really think that I _won't_ be hesitant?"

Her sense of logic was undeniable from that. They weren't siblings without _some _kind of similarity. "Ugh, fine! I'll do the stupid call."

Redora grins in a teasing manner. "Can't wait to hear what it sounds like."

Red muttered out some words before closing his eyes, puffing his chest as he began to do the very penitent call. "Ay-you-woo!" He shouted out loudly as his hands went by his back, giving an echo that rang through Redora's ears.

"Good grief, what kind of call was that-"

He repeats - purposely, snickering. "Ay-you-woo!"

* * *

Through the highest mountains, longest rivers, tallest cliffs, and steepest hills, Mighty Eagle could hear the call from the farthest way. He's doesn't have the title for _nothing! _But, this time, he ignored the call, more focused on the guitar that he regularly uses as he mutters along with the lyrics of a song he made for himself.

"I'm a hero, and that... I'm powerful! I am the Mighty Eagle... and that no one - is better than me? - he then drops his guitar. - Bleh." He strains up a little as he stood up, his belly flops open after he stretched. "Come on, Mighty Eagle, make sense with your wordings!"

He enters inside of his cave, staring at the self-certificates, paintings, sculptures, and even an embroidered picture of himself in his famous pose. The last one caught his interest, glaring at his past, more muscular self. He compared it to his current self, holding and then dropping his flabby belly.

"Why did you let yourself go, Ethan? You were mighty, powerful, and actually had sleek manes! But, I'm retired, and that all I do now is to help when I'm told to, not when I want to!" He criticizes himself, sitting down on his unnaturally small beanbag chair. "What can I do that can make me feel like... Mighty Eagle! - he waves his arms around - again?"

"Ay-you-woo!"

"W-what? My - oof! - he trips onto the floor as he jumped from the sound - battle cry?"

* * *

"Ay-you-wo- okay, he's not coming," said Red as he gave up, giving a dulling face as he turns to her.

Redora tapped her feet on the sand. "Red, he's far, far away from here. You really think he's going to instantly hear it and appear out of blatant nowhere?"

"Yeah, but when I first did it, he responded to it faster than he did now."

"Give him time, then! It's not like he's going to - oh, what am I even saying? He's obviously going to do that once I finish this sentence."

Red looks around to see if Mighty Eagle was going to appear. He was nowhere to be seen.

"See, Redora? Mighty Eagle's not coming, and that's that. We got to find another solution, then-"

A screeching responding call could be heard from the distance, alerting the two as they turned to see the shape of large wings and a wobbly body. Squinting closer, they both lowered their backs in disgust, with Redora laying her head low.

"Oh, the unforgiving irony!" protested Redora.

"Mighty Eagle's here to the rescue - oh, gosh, I went too fast - on whatever's happening-ing!" He says as he begins to tumble, trying to stop himself but was far too fast to stop. Eventually, he stumbles onto the soft sand, flipping over countless times until he barely misses a moderately sized rock.

Dazing from the crash, he looks over at the two, who surrounded him in an unsurprised demeanor. He quickly gets up, his shoulders raised up as he hid through his wings.

"So, _this_ is Mighty Eagle?" said Redora. "The so-called legend? The hero? The guy who saved your eggs? He reminds me of that kind of bird who pretends to be a hero because he doesn't get enough attention."

The insult was so hard to him that he had gotten a stomachache from it, darting away from her. "Yikes, you're more critical than your brother!"

"We are related, you know. You're gonna expect that from me. I don't have these fluffy eyebrows without a purpose! - she presses her eyebrows, which were a little bit wider than Reds'. -"

Red rolls his eyes. _It's not the eyebrows, I told her that countless times. _He thought.

Already feared by her, he drags himself to Red. "So, you were the one who called me?"

"Yes, we need your help, Mighty Eagle!"

"What for? Your sister literally insulted my reputation in just a few short words!"

"I've given you worse insults and you were still confident."

"That's because it didn't affect me back then!"

"Whatever, ok. Listen, we have only about - wait. How many minutes passed?"

"Uhm, about twenty."

"What!?" He sprang out as his head spun in alarm.

It was too late. The iceball's roaring sound began to get louder as it passed towards them and headed to the village. Mighty Eagle stood up as he watched the departing object, sighing.

"Seriously, we might as well be the dumbest birds on Bird Island because how did we not hear the iceball from ahead!?" provoked Redora, furiously kicking the sand in defeat.

"Our attention span's really messing with us today, isn't it?"

Mighty Eagle stares at Redora for a moment before he turns to Red. "I was too late, wasn't I?" He nervously chuckled, placing a hand behind his back.

"No, Mighty Eagle," Red fell onto his knees. "_We_ were too late."

**_The iceball's now heading to the village, and that the three were too late to stop it. Hopefully, everyone managed to evacuate out of the island, and if they didn't, will they expect to deal with a fate larger than even from the pigs? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	11. Mighty Evacuations! (Part 2)

Birds scattered through the village, with some heading towards the beach after Silver informed them about the impending disaster, in which everyone managed to see through their eyes. Its coruscating effects were something that felt pleasing to look at, regardless that it was also a deadly object.

Silver scurried around the island as she saw them all, their feared and panicked faces grew the closer the iceball came to be. Hatchlings jumped on their mothers and their fathers, holding onto them tightly as they followed to the beach. Terence was even in fear as he hid between a tree, shuddering intensely. His wife, Matilda, tried to get him out of it, which was sadly no good since he's as large as their own home.

"Terence, you big, lovable oaf, come on! We have to go to the beach so we can evacuate!" she yelled out, aggressively trying to push him. Terence shakes his head as he eventually breaks the tree from gripping it too hard.

Whilst they were busy evacuating Judge Peckinpah bumps into Silver, his hat immediately drops down as his fear-filled eyes lit up at her. "Silver, please tell me, did you make sure everyone got the news?"

"Yes, Peckinpah, everyone's heading to the beach as I said," she responded, fixing her frizzled braids.

"What about Chuck and Bomb? Are they doing anything?"

"They're escorting the rest out, aka the ones who refuse to leave their homes and think they can survive a 10-ton iceball hitting them." Silver rolled her eyes at the very thoughts of it.

"Do you know where we're going to evacuate to?" Peckinpah shouted, gripping his hat. As he kept asking questions, his desperation to find the answers to them grew.

Silver stopped fixing her braids, realizing that she forgot to plan on where they were vacating, and the state all of Bird Island was currently in, she wished that she thought of it first before bringing up the evacuation. Lowering her head, she sighed.

"No, I do not know yet. I didn't think of it ahead. But don't worry, I will find a way!"

His eyebrows narrowed, with Silver feeling as if he expected such a disappointing response. Without a word, he places his hat back on, jumping back on his assistant. He then covered himself to look as what he's represented as, nudging their assistant to face Silver.

"Please find one quick, Silver. We do not have much time left. I do not have much time left."

Walking away, he joins along with Chuck and Bomb to gather the remaining birds to the beach, already crowded with concerned and feared members. Silver needed to find a way to save everyone from the object, which was already now just a few minutes into hitting them. She didn't know what to do, and the ideas that were popping all over her head were ones that would take too long to get done.

As time was coming closer to an end, the ideas that she kept pouring out was too much to do, with all of them having to take a while to get done. She groaned from the immense pressure, tapping her feet vigorously.

Then, she felt some feathers touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Stella, along with her friends who were by her. They looked at her worriedly.

"Silver, I know that time is quite limited, but we can find a way to help move the birds somewhere safe."

Dahlia moves in beside her, opening up a diagram. "As I can predict, the iceball will only hit the majority parts of this side of the island - she motions her hand on the affected parts of Bird Island - and that we have to travel across the other side before it comes in. However, we won't have much of an opportunity. By the time we get there, that darn thing will already hit us by now!"

"That's why we need to get these birds out of here as soon as possible since we don't have much time!" exclaimed Stella as she shook her friend.

Gale gave out a sigh as she folded her hands. "What are we waiting for, then?"

"I'll go tell them!" synced both Poppy and Willow. They then exchanged awkward glances at one another.

"How about we all go tell them?" said Luca, suddenly joining in the crowd.

"That's what we were going to do, duh!" exclaimed Willow as she quietly scoffed.

"Alright, girls, let's redirect them before that nasty iceball comes in!" Stella holds her friends tightly as they all proudly used their bird calls. Silver nervously looks at them until Stella grabs her to join in.

* * *

Mighty Eagle laid on the ground near a tree as he stared at the moving sky, closing his eyes to feel the distinguishing breeze. He, Red, and Redora painfully stared at it, sighing. They thought it was too late for them to save the birds of Bird Island from the iceball. All three of them had disturbing and unsettling thoughts on what was happening to them right now.

Red imagined a hatchling running away from it, Redora thought of seeing her friends get crushed, and Mighty Eagle only thought about losing his status for not protecting everyone.

Red gets up as he angrily kicks a rock. "I can't believe it. I literally can't believe it! How did we not see it? Why were we so distracted?"

Her hands shifted on the sand as her beak moved irritably. "Maybe because we should've gone with them instead of thinking we could do all of this on our own?"

"Then why didn't you go?" He tensed, puffing up his feathers again.

Redora stood up. "It's the only chance I get to be around you."

"We have any time in the world to talk with one another, Redora."

"No, this is the time I get to talk with you without _you _deserting me in the end!" Redora's shoulders rose up as she yelled at him. "And don't say that you promise not to do it again because you will!"

"Then what can I do to fulfill that promise?"

"By making sure you're staying with me - she grabs him by her hand tightly - and not being around anyone else that could be a potential distraction!"

"What!?" Red blurted out as he seemed flabbergastered from her words. "Are you - wait, am I dreaming? I'm sorry, do I need to give you a rain check that everyone's involved in this mission?"

"It's not a mission if we haven't done much in it. I don't even want to imagine what's going on at Bird Island right now!"

"You don't know if they already evacuated!"

"We were already twenty minutes too late by then!"

"Why couldn't you do something right for once!?" they suddenly both synced out, their hands hastily gripping onto each other.

Mighty Eagle groans as he lifts up his head from hearing their tumultuous commotion. "Sorry to be a bother and all, but would y'all keep it down? I'm trying to wallow my shame by looking at the clouds."

"Like you're any sort of help," mumbled Red.

Redora mocks with a gruff nudge. "Well, you were the one who thought getting him was a good idea!"

"I didn't know he'd already give up the second all of this happens!"

Exasperated, Redora lets out a groan before easing herself. "Red, we all know by now that anger shouldn't be the solution to everything. How about we calm down, and nicely go back to Bird Island and hopefully see our birds that aren't smothered into smushed worm pancakes?" She calmly spoke as her hidden anger was visibly showing.

"You're not making the condition better, you know."

"I'm aware."

Red sighed as he drops onto the ground again, staring at the moving clouds near Mighty Eagle. "What are we even doing? Look at us, screaming at each other like we're bitter enemies. It's - it's like what Matilda told me a few days ago - he flashbacks to the moment of where Matilda tells him about how he and Redora shouldn't treat one another as if they're from different islands. It motivated him for the better, but of course, it didn't work as usual. - It's like every time we try to get along with each other, some ridiculous conflict happens and then we're back at square one!"

"That's brother-slash-sister situations in a nutshell. It's gonna happen when you least expect it," replied Redora, smugging as she lays beside him. "How about we not worry about that iceball and just on us for a bit?"

"We've tried that enough times. Plus, we got to get back to Bird Island already!" Red exclaimed.

"Us worrying about that iceball's the reason we began to fight again in the first place!"

"It's not our fault! If Mighty Eagle came earlier, this wouldn't have happened!"

"He's far beyond the boundaries of this island! You better be happy that he somewhat heard you."

As the two continued their quarrel, they heard a degrading sound that both caused them to spring up in surprise. Mighty Eagle bumps his head onto the tree they were by. Red stumbled before getting back up as he frantically turns his head around to see where the noise came from.

Locating it, he could see a familiar figure standing on top of whatever was floating on the ocean. He lets out a groan to see who it obviously was.

"Red! It's so nice to meet you again!"

_**Oof, it's been 3-4 days since I haven't posted a chapter. I keep getting distracted, my motivation is lacking a bit, and that I don't even touch the document until the last minute or something. I am very sorry if I haven't gotten things done. I don't know why I'm suddenly having this discharge, but I know that it'll come back up soon! Soon...**_


	12. An Unfortunate Encounter!

Leonard. Of course, out of all the birds and pigs alive, it's him. I'm already dealing with enough problems right now, why does he need to come now? He bitterly thought through with an irritable expression of eyebrows and beak.

At the right time, Leonard, along with his assistant Courtney and scientist Garry, all stood on top of the lowered submarine, only showing the bridge part of it. Red noticed his distinguishing kingly features, such as his crown, cape, and a golden stick that had the very sculpture of him eating an egg.

Redora didn't care about Leonard - her mind was still focused on Red, and Red only. She figured out that he might possibly forget to be around her again if he gets to into whatever he and Leonard were about to plan and do. She clenches her hand on his, gripping it tightly as her eyes stared at what he looked at. Redora couldn't stand another minute without her brother around, and if they were going to make up with one another, they were going to have to deal with the conflict together - for once, that is.

Leonard focuses on Redora the moment he sees her. "Oh, hello to you as well, Redora."

"How do you know my name?" she inquired with an eyebrow.

His jaw descends, flabbergasted. Surely, she couldn't be the only bird to not know him? "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"We - we met on Piggy Island a few days ago! How do you not remember me?" He stammered, looking awfully embarrassed.

"You're hard to remember."

That made Red chuckle as she could hear him doing a muffled sneer.

"I'm King Mudbeard! How am I that forgettable?"

"Maybe because she doesn't have the time or willpower to remember you?" shouted Red.

"Stay out of this!" he yells at him before turning back to Redora. "You don't remember me at all?"

She curts a nod. "I'm serious."

"How disappointing," Courtney mumbled through her breath.

Leonard groaned. "Anyway, we heard about Bird Island about to get hit by that iceball, so we hope we're not too late!"

"You're about thirty minutes late." retorted Redora.

"Thirty minutes!? Garry, I told you to go on hyperspeed!"

Garry stuttered from the sudden yell before speaking. "I did, sir, but the problem was that since the submarine's so big, the hyperspeed was only the equivalent speed of a bird shooting out of a slingshot."

"Oh, how great. Now the island's probably turned into rubble by now!"

"Not helping, Leonard," Red exclaimed. "You don't know if the island got hit or not!"

"And why are you here other than you knowing our island's going to get attacked?" She asked Leonard, sounding fazed.

"We want to help with the evacuation!" He exclaims.

"Yet again, you're thirty minutes late. When are you ever going to realize how far our island is?"

"What if we're not late? We could make it in time!"

"For the last ti -"

Red interrupts her with a stammer. "I know these pigs are a huge pain, but let's not waste our anger on them. They're enough of a problem, anyways."

Redora gives a nod, even though her eyes and the way her feathers are standing up are showing that she's really trying to not explode on those pigs. She then removes her hand from his, now folding her arms together with a quiet huff.

Leonard abruptly begins to speak, lowering his crown. "Red, I'm trying my best to show that we of Piggy Island and Bird Island can get together. We have a common enemy, and that we already found out who's the culprit! If we manage to find and then stop them, just maybe, our long feud can finally come to an end."

"That's a hard pass, Leonard," replied Red. Redora does nothing but gives a hard glare. "Bird Island has given you many chances, and all you've done was manipulate it. Every time you only 'truce' with us is to steal our eggs in broad daylight or at night, and now when things start getting haywire, you're actually considering something that we all don't want to have? I don't care if Peckinpah says we're in a truce with you guys because, for me, I never want to see the pigs who do nothing but put eggs and hatchlings in constant danger all the time as an ally, let alone to be a so-called 'friend'."

What Red stated was a straightforward fact, the kind of fact that Leonard's already used to hearing enough times. He knows his actions were huge throughout the past years of constant fighting and battles, and that after seeking and then gaining a truce that had been somewhat easier than he thought through Bird Island, he acknowledges to how Red feels about him and what he's committed, with the challenge of gaining his trust was going to be a very difficult task.

Whatever would happen, and whenever the time will come, he would have to continue to fight his urges of their eggs and to focus more on showing Red that he's wanting to make a change.

"I'm going back inside," said Courtney, jumping back inside of the submarine.

"Me too, it's getting cold!" added in Garry, following after.

Leonard sighs as they retreated, turning back to Red. "Give me a chance, Red. This king isn't hungry for eggs any longer, he's hungry for an alliance. Us in constant war won't make any situation better."

"He has a clear statement there," Redora says to Red.

"Are you on his side or something?" He asks with a snort.

"No, I hate him as much as you do, but I do agree with him that whatever kind of feud you guys been in for a long while won't turn anything for the better. Just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean that his words aren't truthful, too."

"He's a bad guy! Whether he has a point about something or not, he can't be trusted!"

"Why can't you learn to understand that individuals - such as pigs for example - can change, regardless of the actions they've done? Yeah, Leonard may have caused countless wars, battles, and other stuff over some eggs and that's honestly a complete waste of technology and time, but he can at least try to do better!"

"Leonard's done far too much for me to believe that he can change. He's always playing the pity game!"

"But you're the only one who thinks that."

The words paused Red for a moment.

"What are you saying?"

"You're the only one who still has a grudge against Leonard. Everyone - from what I heard when I was still new here - said that they were glad to be allying with them because all of these wars and battles are just a waste of time now. Back then, it had importance. Now, it's only something to pass the day. I heard some birds don't like him, even after the truce, but they didn't care as long as he promised to not mess with us again."

Red looked befuddled. "Have you been here long enough to see what he's done to me and everyone else when we first met them? They fooled us, tricked us, manipulated us - emotionally - and I knew it! Everyone was blind about it except me, and I don't want my sister to think that they can change, that they can - out of nowhere - suddenly want to be the good guys after all of what they've done. Doesn't that seem skeptical, even from _you_!?"

"Red," her hands pressed on his shoulders. "Look how you approach me compared to them. You were critical of me, you weren't so welcome when I first came here, just like you did to the pigs, and that I felt isolated along with them. Do you even know how long I was hugging with the Hug Trader just so I can feel better?"

Red forward his eyes, eyebrowing her in dismay. "Uh -"

"Hours, Red, hours! I couldn't leave him for one minute without suddenly running back because the pain was that much! - Either that or he has the fluffiest feathers in the world. I know how they feel, Red. I understand their struggle because _you've_ given me it, too."

That's what pulled Red to his peak. Not his anger, but to his guilt. He had omitted her the same way he did to the pigs. Redora comprehended her brother's reasoning to his hatred of Leonard, but what she doesn't perceive with is how he treated her just like him. Though he was infuriated, the mix of sadness, anger, - and the random reminder that she gave the Hug Trader the longest hug of his life - that she expressed to him was a feeling he couldn't be against.

He glared at Leonard with a sigh. "I…"

"It's your choice, Red. Let you be the one to know if it's the right thing." Leonard told in with a shrug.

"I think I know the answer. It's a -"

"Red, Redora! Guys, we're so glad to see you! We were getting really worried." A voice yells out from the distance, frantically running to them. Others suddenly joined along.

"Now, who's disrupting us this time?" complained Leonard.

Gazing closer, the two could see a gang of birds runs to them, and surprise, one of them already figured out who it was.

"It's Gale, Poppy, Willow, Dahlia, Luca, and Stella!"

"How do you know all their names?" questioned Red, looking awfully baffled, yet impressed.

"They invited me to hang with them after those endless hugs with the Hug Trader. Poppy saw me feeling down, so she called her friends and wanted to cheer me up, so they let me join alongside their adventures, and then we went to Stella's home for a sleepover. It helped a lot on so many levels, at a slow pace, of course, and that Stella is honestly the one who provided the most, but they all get the credit."

"You've been through all of that? How come you never told me about this?"

"I was in the 'i'm-still-mad-at-you-red-for-what-you-did-to-me' stage."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

Poppy jumps in on Redora gleefully with a hug. "Oh, it's been a while since we've seen you, Redora!"

"Gah, you're tight with those hugs -" she strained from the squeezing hug, slowly returning it.

"Oh, sorry! You know how I am when it comes to affection," she nervously chuckled. "How are you?"

"Being around my brother again and having a deal with Leonard," replied Redora, fixing her back as if she was hugged by the Hug Trader again.

"I'm still here, you know!" Leonard shouts.

"What kind of deal-"

"The truce, darn it!" interrupted Red.

"Truce? Aren't you guys already in one?" asked Willow, tilting her head.

"Yes, but it's going to be an official one." Redora excitedly announced.

"Official? But, you're not Judge Peckinpah!"

"This one's going to be official."

Red sighed exasperatedly. "Why are you guys even here? We're trying to do a truce and that we don't need a distraction!"

Gale lets out a dull scoff. "Oh, I'm sorry! This distraction was about to tell you guys the iceball just hit, and that we managed to scurry everyone on Bird Island to the other side, thanks to Poppy for finding it."

"The iceball hit!?" Red shouts.

"Other side?" Redora concerningly says.

"Poppy and Willow were trying to find an alternative evacuation site, and, coincidentally, Poppy ends up finding a large piece of land that had the size of our village! Not the perfect size, but it was big enough for them to temporarily live in!"

"No - wait, the iceball hit? What happened to the village? Is it ok?"

"We don't exactly know," replied Dahlia. "It's been about an hour since we left it, and by the time we reached the land, we heard a loud booming sound, so we assumed that the iceball had hit."

"Where's Silver at?" asked Red.

"She's at the evacuation site helping with the others."

"Chuck and Bomb?"

"They're coming after they help her."

"Hey, I'm getting tired of waiting!" yelled out Leonard. "Are we going to do the truce or not?"

"We are, but they need to get out of the way first!"

"Oh, since we're in the way, I guess we can head out now!"

"Gale, gale. It's okay. Listen, Red, everyone's okay at the island, the pigs are already truce with us, and that we should be going back on the island now. That's good, right? We got everything done."

"But there's one thing we haven't done."

Suddenly, everyone stopped to look at Redora, looking somewhat inquisitive.

"Not once anyone brung up Eagle Island. Didn't you tell us, Leonard, that was the island responsible for launching the iceballs?"

"Uhm - uh, yes," Leonard replied. He forgot all about bringing up the island.

"So, how about we can focus on stopping Eagle Island from using that deadly device? What if they activate it again? Will it be bigger and deadlier? We'll never know, so think about that, Red, instead of the truce. It can wait. It's not going to go anymore!"

The group nodded in agreement as they mumbled out some words. Red stared at Redora, seeming shocked. Eagle Island was a place that burned into Red's mind for a while, giving him a huge sense of curiosity onto wondering what it was. But, he mostly wanted to know who was their leader.

_Whoever's their leader, they sure have some sort of advanced technology that surpasses ours to make such an iceball._ He thought curiously.

"I have no idea what Eagle Island is, but it sounds like a place that I wouldn't want to go to!" said Willow.

"Who's their leader?"

"Not sure." Leonard scratched his head.

"We'll just have to find out."

"How?"

"Guess."

Leonard first thought he was messing around with him, until he looked down at his submarine, opening the hatch to see the mass number of pigs scurrying around inside of it. Some were either messing around with Garry's technology, lazing around like the pigs they are, or doing other ungodly things that he doesn't want to remember.

Closing it, he looks back at Red. "Oh. There will be some use of this submarine after all!"

"That hurts, Leonard!" Garry yelled from inside the submarine.

"Oh, you've gotten worse feedback, Garry."

**_Yet again, I have taken forever with another chapter. Heck... sorry if I've been so late with making them! My ACT's this week and that I've been busy studying so I've been having a hard time to get mah chapters done. But just know that I'm putting a lot of work and patience onto them so they can be as great and lovely as the rest! Thanks to anyone who's read this AND the chapter!_**

**_Also, a sneak peak teaser of another what-if story (that my brain's been begging me to do again) is coming in November, so keep a look-out!_**


	13. Conflicting Situations!

As the night grew nigh, workers of the island spent the day celebrating through beer, food, and even dancing as a way to commemorate the evacuations of both islands. They clanged their beers and bottles, with some of them showing slight affection to each other as some were already in relationships. Some of the eagles felt confused about how sudden and swift the situation was, as there was no sort of conflict or problem that came during the attacks. For everyone else, they didn't care how quick or easy it was. What completely drove them through the feeling was usually because of how Zeta promised to give them a day off if the mission was ever so successful.

And you know workers will do anything for a day off.

Regardless of most who were enjoying themselves, there was always going to be at least one - maybe two - who don't participate in it. Glenn fiddled around with an empty beer mug that he finished drinking with, his head laying low as his ears rumbled from all the noisy party-goers.

He laments thoroughgoing before pushing it away, almost dropping it onto the floor in soft anger and disappointment, gripping his fist tightly before sighing. He wasn't sure what was making him so unnaturally upset, as him expressing such an intense feeling was only done if Zeta caused it.

As he was about to leave the tavern, a sudden wing was felt from his shoulder. Glenn turns around to see it was Axel, one of the bodyguards on Eagle Island, with whom he did not have a suitable encounter on the first days upon meeting him. His expression gave worry, holding onto two full mugs that fizzed and bubbled. He looks up and down at Glenn before speaking.

"Somethin' wrong, Glenn? You looked pretty miffed back there when you threw that mug."

"I didn't throw it, Axel." He remarked, fixating his glasses. "I pushed it. The mug was empty anyway so even if I had thrown that darn thing, it wouldn't have spilled everywhere."

Axel only gave him a confused murmur, shrugging. "That's not what I wanted to hear. What's going on?"

Glenn heavily eyebrows him from the question. "When did you ever had the decency to talk - no, notice - wait, how about both talk and notice?" He scornfully replies before repeating the words. "I'll say it again; When did you ever have the decency to speak and notice me?"

Axel blinks from the immediate comment. "You sound so much like Zeta..."

"Getting yelled at everyday had its benefits."

"No, like - you're always calm and apprehensive all the time and stuff. Seeing you talk this way is something that everyone least expected to see from you. It's kind of weird." He says with a whisper. It was very surprising to him that someone who usually derides the eagle to know him long enough to see his common behavior traits. Before Glenn could respond, a worker yells out Alex's name, along with a few others who were with them.

"Hey, Axel, come sit by us already. We can't finish up the party without you!" They called him, ]

'petting an empty seat to signal Axel to sit on it. His friends were busy chugging on an experimental apple juice and beer mug.

Glenn gave him a dissatisfied stare as he heard them, scoffing.

Alex apprehensively walked backward. "H-hey, I didn't tell them to -"

"I know." He states. "You can talk to me later. Don't want to ruin your party with those friends of yours. Zeta's probably wanting me anyways." With growling contempt, he escorts from the tavern in a mix of anger and sadness, refusing to look back at Axel who tried to beckon him.

Indignant, he turns and walks to the table where his friends were at. "Wrong timing you guys," Axel reluctantly says, pressing his fingers on his beak.

"Wrong timing on what?" One of them asks as they drank their brew.

"Ugh."

* * *

Zeta laid on the ice in her lair, staring at the customized ice ceiling that hung on top of her as she suspired. Her wings lay on her chest, breath slowing, closing her eyes as things began to silence around the leader. Suddenly, she was at the same place where her last dream stood, looking at her past self putting on the very object on her finger that she threw away. Their former self choked and breathed heavily, showcasing that she tried her hardest to not break down. It felt ridiculous for the present self of her to be crying over something that happened so long ago. But, if that's the case, why was she getting more dreams about this? What was it that kept giving her these convincing emotions? She could be overreacting, of course, but who knows?

Dejectedly, Zeta didn't know how to respond. Her mind was already boggled enough. She decided to leisurely approach herself, fretfully raising her crest as she got closer. Once she did, bright flashes of lights began to strike, showcasing another case of memories and stuff she hasn't even remembered. This time, it was a clearer image of the silhouette that appeared in her past. The body image was visible, and their feathers seemed smooth like hers. They suddenly held her hand, fiddling with it as she felt a pressure crack. Its velvety feathers were so soft that she could actually feel their wing caress hers.

Then, without notice, they held her closer, their glistening brown eyes shone at hers. Their breath smelled of peach, with their bodies touching together as they laid their wings down her lower waist. Zeta kept staring at the silhouette in confusion and wonder, laying her wings on their neck as her beak approached closely to theirs, already feeling the amatory tension that shocked her body.

Closing her eyes, the silhouette began to speak in an alluring voice, a voice that instantly blew back into her mind, the voice of someone she wanted to forget.

"Zeta? May I ask you something?" Their voice was of someone obviously young, probably in their young adult stage. It was deep, softening, and of course, arousing to her.

Zeta lacked what to say, her cheeks flustering deeply as she tried to bring out the words. "U-uh, y-yes?"

"If we ever got married, how would you feel?"

"W-what?"

"I said if we ever got married, how would you feel?" They repeated with a chuckle.

"I… I would feel happy."

"I would, too." He smiles, caressing her feathers. Tears began to slowly fall out of her eyes once he did, laughing loudly as she smothered her face onto their chest, gripping onto them tightly.

"I love you, Ethan. I'm sorry if we never became official, I shouldn't have pressured you!" She says through choked expressions.

"You have nothing to worry about. Stop blaming yourself." They quickly say, kissing her cheek gently. "I love you, too, Zeta. Don't ever leave me, even if we don't get married."

"I… I won't."

Suddenly, a loud scream disrupted all of her thoughts, waking the eagle from her dream. It was Debbie, who was awkwardly walking towards her, clumsily falling countless times from the slippery ice before finally reaching her. "Z-zeta!"

She confronts her assistant as if she forgot everything that just happened in her mind. "What is it this time, Debbie?" Zeta reluctantly asked.

"C-can we do something other than sitting? My rear's so cold that I can consider it as an ice cube already!"

"Deal with it. We're not on an island full of ice for nothing."

Debbie sobbed, flailing her arms. "Please, Zeta. There has to be some kind of heat we can use. Like, the heat that we're not using just to evacuate those two islands."

The question widened Zeta's eyes, standing up as she slowly approaches her. "What are you exactly saying here?"

"I -I uhm, well…"

"Say it!" She exclaimed.

"I…"

Glenn bursts through the ice doors as he yelled out his leader's name. "Zeta! I need to have a word with you!"

She stops confronting Debbie, turning towards the loud-speaking scientist as she intensely grabbed his tie. "What did you say?"

"I need to have a word with you!" He repeated, his fists and furred eyebrows showcasing a strong sense of anger.

"Did you just tell me that you need to have a word?"

"You shouldn't have done that…" Debbie softly says, hiding behind her.

"I'm sorry, who's the leader again on this island?"

"You, of course - but that's not what I want to talk about -"

Following in with his anger, she grabs his tie, immediately leaning him near the door. The slam was loud enough to almost crack the ice. "When did you become the spokesperson of Eagle Island? I'm already dealing with enough problems right now and you talking back to me makes me angrier than before!" She heavily bellowed at him, shaking his tie in the process.

"No, I want to talk about -"

"You have nothing to talk about, Glenn! I'm sick of hearing your complaints already! I had enough, darn it, enough!"

Her hard-boiled nature caused him to freeze in fear, his pupils dilating and his talons moving unnaturally.

"You've been quite rebellious lately, Glenn…" stated Debbie.

Zeta slowly nods from her statement. "Yeah, you're getting somewhere. I've just had about enough of my scientist, my assistant, the very eagle that I managed to help get a job when he couldn't find one is really starting to get on my nerves - especially since you've been having a change in your emotions lately."

"W-what? I-I haven't been -"

"Shut it!" She exclaims before dropping him.

"What's going on with you, though? I know how you usually act, but this is something that I'm questioning, too!"

"What are you saying?" She'd contemptuously ask, folding her arms.

"I haven't seen you smile in over a week now, you never talk to your employees, you almost fired John for absolutely no reason, and that you took away Snowcone Sunday!" He complained sorrowfully. "Next week was going to be that limited-edition flavor; Eaglet's Favorite!"

"Eaglet's Favorite is literally the best flavor of snow cone out there!" shouted Debbie, squishing her cheeks.

"Do you think I care about all of that - ok, well, I have to admit removing Snowcone Sunday was a bit unnecessary - but I don't care about all the other stuff you said!" She exclaims throughout. "Plus John had retired, he wasn't fired! Can you not listen to everything you hear your workers say!?"

"And can you finally give me respect? As I always did for you?" Glenn queried, tenderly rubbing his tie as if he regretted his retort.

Zeta did nothing but glare at Glenn for a moment. He's really standing up for himself… She thought confusingly.

Just then, one of her hencheagles comes into her lair, running towards Zeta with a worried face. "Zeta, there's a submarine we've discovered a few miles from here."

"Huh?"

"A submarine, my leader." They reciprocated. "It's approaching our island at fast rates, probably in about thirty minutes or so."

"Thirty minutes!? I - she furiously groans as she clenched her fists - okay, okay. Thank you for the information, Gera. Try and block their way before they enter or something. I'll meet you at the station."

Gera nods with a salute before leaving. "Yes, ma'am."

Zeta pokes Glenn's beak as she turned to him. "We'll deal with this later, Glenn - in private." She then leaves, along with Debbie, to the station.

Glenn narrowed his eyes, looking down apprehensively. He only gives a sigh as they all had left.

* * *

Entering the station, Zeta could see at least two to three of her workers staring at the computer, discussing the soon-to-be approaching submarine. She interrupts them with a swift call, moving through them as she glared at the moving blinking green object from the computer, signaling its potential course as it gained closer and closer to the island.

"It's that one, right?" She says, still observing.

Gera and her co-workers nodded. "Yes, and that we're trying to work on that telescope to see what and who's controlling the submarine."

"I'm really having second thoughts playing with that huge snowball a while ago…" One of her co-workers exclaims.

"How ironic that a snowball was capable of knocking a huge telescope off of our base."

"Don't remind me."

Zeta rolls her eyes from the conversation, hitting the two on the head. "Get your dull feathers together already!"

"S-sorry, Zeta!" Gera stammers, repositioning herself.

"Our apologies…" They expressed regret.

Suddenly, the blinking light began to flicker from green to yellow, putting off a loud beeping sound.

"What's that sound?" Zeta asks concerningly.

"It's the computer! The yellow's indicating that they're gaining closer."

"Well, t-then what are you guys standing here for? Go stop whoever's on that submarine and bring them to me immediately!"

"Uhm, uh, we'll do it like anointed lightening!" Gera vociferated, raising another salute. "Come on, Timone, let's get out before she hits us with something else than her hand next time…" She quickly whispers to her co-worker as they left the station, commanding all the other workers to join in with them.

Zeta continues to look at the blinking yellow object, with Debbie laying her head on their shoulder. She turns at her assistant as soon as she felt the touch.

"What are you doing?"

"Want to talk things out again?" Debbie insisted.

"Debbie, I don't have the time to talk things out, there's a possible invasion going on!"

She grabs her hand softly. "Hey, you have workers for a reason. Let them do it. You and I need a talk."

"As your commander, I don't want too."

"And as your psychologist, you have no choice." She reminded her leader, giving her an eyebrow.

"Oh - darn it! Hitting me with the psychologist card again." Zeta laid her head on the computer's desk, muffling a groan. "Ugh, fine. But just for ten minutes and that's all! Who knows if my hencheagles already took them out by then?"

"That's a thing you don't need to worry about now," Debbie says, patting her back gently, with eyes vitrining solicitude. "Now, it's all about you."

**_AAAAAA FINALLY AFTER TWO WEEKS I FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER DONE! I am so DEEPLY sorry for the long, painful wait everyone. ACT, projects, school, and generally me procrastinating 24/7 kept me from getting Chapter 13 done. I felt so bad for making you guys wait for so long, but I really, really hope you guys were patient enough to see this! Chapter 14 and maybe even 15 will be done during Friday and the weekends! _**

**_Also, I forgot to bring up there will be a special chapter coming up on Angry Birds 10th anniversary, which will be on December 11th. I honestly can't wait to show you guys it by then!_**

**_Thanks to everyone for reading my stories, it makes me feel so happy and blessed to see so many like my stories. You guys help with the motivation that I lack so much at times. I especially thank some friends of mine for giving the courage of going on with this. I thank you for showing your support, it means a lot to me on so many levels. _**

**_I hope anyone who reads this will love this chapter as much as I do! ^^_**


	14. A Mixed Meeting

Red tapped his fingers as the time went by, ignoring the number of pigs messing around with his feathers and yelling at his ear. He stared at some who messed around with Garry's contemporary inventions, causing both a physical and rhetorical mess. For what felt like days to him, he groaned as he wished he joined in with the group, who wanted to find a plan into getting towards Eagle Island before they reached it. No one exactly knew when they were going to arrive, so they had to find an idea quickly.

The group was currently inside of the bottom part of Garry's submarine, where the clutters and stashes of inventions he made in the past stayed to rot. Everyone was disgusted by the look and smell of the room, but it was the only non-crowded part of the submarine, so they sadly had no other legitimate choice. It's been nearly an hour since they traveled away from Bird Island to Eagle Island, and they wondered whenever they were close to their destination. The more some had to wait, the angrier and distressed some of them became.

As time kept going by, Chuck dashes out from the bottom to see Red, noticing him being crowded by all the pigs. He quickly yells at them to get off of his companion, patting their back as he sat near them.

"Ey, what's going on, buddy? Why haven't you joined us for the meeting?"

"I don't want to," Red responded.

"And why is that?" Chuck playfully says, patting his back again.

"Because I don't." He stated, scooting away from his friend.

"Red, what's going on? If you won't tell me, I'll tell Bomb you hid his stash of apples that he wasn't supposed to eat."

"Tell Bomb what?"

"Bomb, what are you doing out of the meeting?"

"Silver told me to ask you the same thing!"

"Doh, can you tell her five more minutes? Red's busy having a crisis right now."

"What? I'm not having a crisis-"

"Yes, you are. My poor, poor Red! How dare he has such a problematic situation!"

"Chuck, I don't have a crisis. I just don't want to talk."

"Maybe you'll feel better if you come to the meeting already."

"No."

"Then how will we explain the plan together, then?"

"What?"

"Plus, we can't vote without you to rally out the tie of the plan."

"What plan? What are you guys talking about?" He retorted.

"The plan of how we're going to stop that superweapon."

"What superweapon?" Now Red was just blatantly confused.

"Well, while you were busy… doing whatever, Garry discovered that little volcano thing they have on the island is used for their superweapon! We don't exactly know how to defeat the weapon, but everyone's up on ideas right now, and Silver's the one making the most suggestions." Bomb explained, scratching his stomach.

Red tried to comprehend Bomb's explanation, only to suddenly let out a gasp in the end. "Are you guys seriously doing all of this without me? Plus, I knew that was a superweapon from the beginning, even a hatchling would've figured that out!"

"Then why didn't you come to the meeting?" asked Bomb, rubbing his beak.

"And why didn't you tell them that earlier?" Chuck reassured him with an additional eyebrow shrug.

"Dunno, guess I wasn't in the right mindset at the time." refuted Red.

"You could've still told them in the end! Augh, we're probably at Eagle Island right now and that now you wait until the last minute to bring up that you know about the superweapon? What else do you know?"

Red quavered at his friend's rising voice. "C-calm down, Chuck. Calm. Down. I'll tell you guys when we go to the meeting, alright?"

"Hmm… okay. Just remember; If you don't tell, I'll expose to Bomb about the apples!" He threatened, pointing a finger at Red's beak.

"I won't really care, but okay, you do you."

Silver jumps in the trio, her brows furred to show her apparent anger. "Red, come on! We need you for pete's sake. Get in here!"

"You better go Red. Silver's not in a good mood right now." Chuck mumbles to Red, slowly running past him and back into the bottom submarine.

"Yeah, better come on before you'll get mad that everyone won't agree to your stuff." Bomb commented as he followed Chuck.

"What? No, I won't." Red proclaimed.

"Well, Silver said that you might say that so-"

"Why would Silver think that?"

"It's because you're… Red."

"How, in any sort of the way, does that make sense?"

Bomb shrugged. "I don't know, but we should probably go now Red. Leonard's also in there, you know. Plus, I got promised snacks if I came to tell you."

Red lamented from the very notification of Leonard. "You got to be joking. I don't have the time to be around him."

"I'm not, he's in there right now waiting for you, along with the rest."

If there was one thing that he's already trying to not deal with, it's the yet somewhat conceivable truce that's been happening. His distaste for Leonard strikingly lessened, but his actions were far too great for him to completely forgive his wrongdoings. Leonard stealing someone's eggs, tried to eat them, destroyed their village without any remorse, and worst of all, he literally exploded the Mighty Eagle statute! And now he suddenly wants a truce three years later as if the event never happened? For Red, three years felt more of like three months to him. It was fast in his pace, quick and rushed. Just like how they feel like the kind of temporary truce between enemies when they're dealing with a common conflict.

But, the main reasoning of his moods is far problematic than that. He could tell about how he feels of Leonard in a heartbeat, but there was something else that was troubling him more than Leonard for once. Red's just refusing to bring it up to absolutely anyone.

Giving an exasperated groan, he finally agrees to join them. "Ugh, alright, then. Lead me to where the meeting's at."

Bomb nodded from his request as he helped follow him down the stairs to the bottom section of the submarine. As they closely approached, similar voices were already being heard. He couldn't make out what they were talking about at the moment, but he knew that it was the plan that Bomb told him about. But, what fazed him the most was the fact that no one told him about the plan, or that anyone bothered to get him so he could join in. Seriously, Chuck had to be the one to tell him, and he always waited until the last minute to remind Red about things!

Such a thought angered him, wondering why other than because he's just generally Red, his own friends didn't even bother to tell him they were incasing a plan. He was like the unofficial leader of the group! It felt wrong to him, and he wanted answers. However, he refused since it would basically prove Silver's point. Plus, he had other matters on his head right now.

Entering inside of the bottom part of the submarine, there be a door that says, "Keep out! Garry is only allowed here - unless he trusts you - which is impossible, so keep out!" Red rolled his eyes as he read it. Bomb opens the door, and once he did, Red gazed his eyes through all the familiar faces that he could see;

Chuck was sitting near Courtney and Mighty Eagle, clapping vigorously whenever his sister literally finished talking. Stella's flock sat among the three, with Gale, Poppy, Willow, and Luca seeming the most uninterested, while Dahlia and Stella focused and followed everything they heard Silver speak out. Redora, the last one he saw, placed her hand on her cheek, nudging closely at Stella. All of his friends were here!

As everyone focused on the demonstration, Red suddenly intervened them all by a simple shout. They turned around as they noticed him, with first giving him confused stares and then dissatisfied ones. Leonard laid a stick he held down, sneering a bit as he saw him.

"Greetings to you, Red! seems like someone forgot to inform him about the plan."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me! I wondered why no one came to get me." He sarcastically outputs.

"You told us directly in our faces that you didn't want to join." Courtney acknowledged.

"Wait, I did?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Okay, what's going on? I'm hearing that you guys are doing this plan without me!" barged Red, interrupting the two's conversation.

"We're just explaining what we're going to do once we get to Eagle Island," Leonard chortles. "I do feel sorry, we forgot to notify you!"

"You do know that you need to go generally go to the island before you can know how to defeat it, right?"

"Silver knows how to defeat-"

Red stopped him with a loud scoff. "Just her? What about everyone else? How about we all have separate ideas, and the ones that are the most accurate, that plan gets done! How's that sound?"

"What? Red, you can't just barge in here and make all the questions!" asserted Silver.

"Well, now we're even." He taunted with a smirk, then a chuckle. Silver disapprovingly stares at him.

"Okay, then. If anyone has a plan, come tell it right now! Raise your hand if you actually have one unlike Red, who doesn't know that there's a scientist-"

Dahlia coughed loudly in front of everyone, placing her hands on her hips as she vehemently glared at Silver. Gale stared at her friend confusingly, shrugging at Silver.

"Oh. Uh, scientists. Sorry about that, Dahlia."

She only gave a tense scoff, sitting back down.

"Anyways, does anyone an idea?"

Mighty Eagle raises his hand, his pupils dilating slowly through nervousness.

"Yes, Mighty Eagle? Do you have a plan?"

"I - uh, do!"

Silver suspiciously stared at him, blinking. "Explain it, then!"

"Uhn, you know that… that meteor thing, right?"

"Meteor? This is a volcano superweapon, Mighty Eagle."

"I meant that!" He objected. "But anyway, I know how to get across those ice barriers."

Surprisingly, everyone looked intrigued at what he could bring up.

"Garry, I saw that… uh, what's that spiral-y thingy you have?"

"That big drill?" Garry articulated, scratching his chin slowly. "My, I haven't used that in such a long time. I don't even know if it works."

"Well, then go see if it does! It looks strong enough to break those barriers."

"Wait, we need to stop for a moment," Dahlia exclaims. "Think about it, what would happen if the barriers broke? What if it's the barriers that keep the island together? Break it means no island, no island means no Eagle Island, and that also means we can't see what they're up too."

"Isn't… that a good thing? If there's no island, they can't attack us anymore." Stella says to her, looking as if what she brung up was something rhetorical.

"Y-yes, but…there are birds living in there. We can't let them die, right?"

"Oh, uh… yeah!"

Red scoffed. "If they die, it would be a darn right miracle."

"Imagine no Eagle Island!" Courtney says.

"If there's no Eagle Island, what's the point of coming here, then?" added in Chuck.

"Are we even making sense with what we're all bringing up right now!?" Silver clamored through the chattering group.

"No, but at least we're all agreeing that this plan's stupid." chided Red as he slowly approached his sister. He pats her back as he tried to sit by her.

Just then, a ringing sound exploded through everyone's ears, with panicked screams and sounds flooding with it.

"What's that sound!? It's so loud!" cried out Luca as he covered his ears, along with the rest.

Garry quickly grabs a button from his lab coat, pressing it. "Sorry 'bout that, everyone. It's having some bugs for now."

"A bug that needs to be fixed immediately," Leonard grumbled softly.

"What was that for anyway?" Poppy asked.

"It's to signal of us arriving at a certain place, like Eagle Island for example-" Garry facepalms himself from the obvious realization.

"We're at Eagle Island now? Already? We haven't even discussed the official plan yet!" Silver complained, trying to turn back on the slideshow.

"We'll tell it later!" shouted Red, turning it off.

Waters gush through the ocean as the submarine surfaced back from below. Garry opens the periscope to view Eagle Island, its visionary gaining closer. He moves it up to navigate around the island, seeing the large barrier of ice that surrounded it, the mountain that was covered around the ice, and the large, volcanic-like shape that looked like a cannon in the heart of the island. It froze the bodies of water that was near it, creating unnatural appearing spikes and plates of ice that surrounded them once they got closer.

Garry never saw such a holm before. It was far different from both Piggy and Bird island, stringing from size, look, and even weather. How comes no one ever found this island that seemed so close to them? Why didn't this island discover them earlier, and if they did, why wasn't there no sort of communication? Regardless of the questions that bombarded Garry's mind, his interest in this place was undeniable.

I've seen unlikely things, but this is beyond what I expected of this island. He thought as he continued to maneuver his periscope to view the rest of the place. I wonder what else this island posses? Suddenly, he felt a breeze as the temperature began to dwindle. Eventually, the cold began to come inside the submarine, freezing almost everyone inside. Gale seemed to be the coldest as she vigorously shook more than anyone else.

_Duh, Garry! It's an island surrounded by snow and ice! Why did I forget to close the lid?!_ He facepalmed himself in annoyance.

"Of all mighty, close the lid! I'm this close to being my next valuable accessory!" complained Gale, shaking. She warms herself near Stella and Willow.

"Gale? You're a little too close." reminded Willow, straining her body as she tried to get out.

"O-oh, sorry." She slowly moved away from her, warming herself near Stella this time.

"Why didn't you guys get protection anyways? You guys knew it was going to be cold!" Garry retorted as he closed the lid.

"Well, we're so used to the warm, we never expected the cold!" responded Gale.

"Good grief." He sighs softly. Gary then approaches Leonard. "Leonard, we're here."

Leonard turns his head to Gary. "I'm not going out there, it's too cold!"

"You are aware that you have a scientist-"

"Two scientists!" Dahlia reminded as she eyed him.

"Three!" uttered Silver.

"You're an engineer, not a scientist."

"I still technically count as one!"

Garry rolled his eyes. "Three scientists who are well aware of a situation like this would happen."

"Well, then, what you got? We can't go to Eagle Island without protection," exclaimed Red.

"You guys aren't really that bright," Garry mumbled with a slight chuckle. "Come on, we need to get past those pigs in the middle floor so we can get our specially designed coats."

"Specially designed?" said Poppy.

"Like, a coat that can physically fit you. Automatic fit, if you say." He replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, that works…" She mumbled.

"Come on, everyone! We need to hurry on before it gets too cold."

**_Good lord, I don't know why but I'm slowly running out of things to write. I'm glad to finally get this chapter done, but it just somehow feels all over the place... heck. Well, I do hope that I can fix it, along with my soon-to-be 15th chapter. I do hope, however, that y'all enjoy reading this! And please, I don't mind if I got any advice on how to fix this chapter, cause I can taste AND smell the flaws, lol._**

**_edit as of 12/15/19; CHAPTER 15 IS OFFICIALLY IN THE WORKS! I really had to take a hiatus from this novel so I could try and get my motivation kicking back again. I'm so sorry for everyone having to wait for so long, but now, it's coming, and that hopefully, it'll be done before at least during my 2nd (Tuesday) or 3rd (Wednesday) mid-terms. _**

**_Yet again, I can't wait to get this done, and that it will probably be my longest chapter. Nonetheless, remember to keep watching!_**

**_also happy 10 years angry birds love y'all_**


	15. Inflitration! (Part 1)

_As the warning sounds kept flashing out in red, workers all around the base gathered their necessary equipment and items before joining up in groups onto boats, with Glenn commanding each and every one of them simultaneously. It was hard work for the scientist, but he'd take doing that any day than having to hear Zeta be the boss. For a moment, he felt horrible for how he negatively talked towards his leader. Of course, he didn't mean to do it, but he hated being under-appreciated, and out of everyone he wanted to respect him, it was Zeta that he wanted the most from._

_He knows she's probably going through some things, but it was unlikely, especially for a leader like her, to be going through problems. Debbie had always been that special extinguisher for whenever she was angry, and by how he has noticed that she never left her 'lair' for hours and that he began to worry for her, he knew that little assistant of hers was doing well with that._

_Nonetheless, he didn't mind and didn't care at the same time about her issues and problems. This was his time to shine without her, and he wasn't going to waste it on concerns._

"Alright, everyone, those nasty birds are coming any moment, so we need to get all the defense tactics we need before they try to deflect them!" announced the determined eagle, pointing in different directions.

"Our spears our sharpened!" One hencheagle yelled out.

"Good! Keep sharpening more!"

"We got them in our reach." Another yells out.

"Then why are you wasting time talking about it? Go!"

One of the hencheagles suddenly salutes to Glenn, informing him about something. Amazingly, it was Axel. "I - uh, Glenn, sir, we've got our defenses ready - virtually, that is - but, we're still trying to physically get our defenses done!"

"O-oh uh, that's good enough for me. Now, go! We don't have the time!" He commanded. At a feeling's glance, he actually chuckled a bit from how much he was already doing so far. "H-heh. Heh. T-that was pretty nice to do."

"Glenn, just because you're leading us right now doesn't mean you're suddenly the new leader." Gera quickly mentioned to him as she ran out of the doors.

"Oh, be quiet, Gera," Glenn said, rolling his eyes.

_As everyone else was getting ready ahead, Zeta was busy doing something that was far more important; Having a tantrum. The long therapy session with her assistant turned upside down once she had let her emotions get the better of her. Debbie dodged flying objects that broke into small shards. Pieces were unquestionably everywhere, with loud sounds emitting through her assistant's ears. She didn't even have to close her eyes to feel the burst of sentiments that were expelled out of her leader's system._

Trying to clean up the messes, she attempts to comfort the enraged eagle by gently touching her shoulder. "Just let it all out, Zeta," reassured Debbie before Zeta threw another object. "Eep! J-just let it all out!"

"Can't believe he's done this to me… that little ignorant - he's going to get what's coming to him someday!" retaliated Zeta, her loud stomps giving out tiny cracks into the ice.

_I can tell her strain of keeping this quiet is slowly breaking apart more than ever. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to keep her mind still. She's not exactly the kind of eagle to do such a thing. _Debbie nervously thought, seeing Zeta reach into a peak that she hasn't seen in years.

"Gosh darn it!" exploded out Zeta, ripping some of her feathers off.

Debbie suddenly holds her down, angrily shaking her back and forth. "Zeta, that's enough! You've broken enough ice - and feathers - now… I think it's time to rest."

Zeta paused after the violent shaking. She stared at Debbie in concern before pushing her away, still aggressively talking to herself as if she was in some sort of trace before going back to Debbie. "He was nothing but a lousy coward! All because of a simple question, he immediately just leaves me behind without even bothering to civilly talk it out!"

Her assistant quickly grabs her back, pressing her cheeks. "I know, and that's horrible. H-he's a bad man, Zeta. A bad man! But, we got bigger things to deal with - she points at the leaving hencheagles. - they're trying to help defend the island, and for now, you can't let this get the best of you. I understand that it hurts you, but letting it get in your head will only distract the more important situations. Once we stop these guys, you can vent all you want, and that I won't stop you! Okay?"

Zeta gave her an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Debbie quickly nodded. "I'm sure."

She loudly sighs, dropping herself onto her ice bed, not caring that it hurt her back. "Thanks, Debbie. You're really a good psychologist, you know that?"

"I learned it from the best," said Debbie, her cheeks brightening up.

"From who? Glenn? I'm not surprised since he's smarty and all that stuff."

"You, of course." She reminded her. "It's because of your rambling about Mighty Eagle's the reason I got into Psychology!"

"Wait, so you actually took something I usually ranted about every single day throughout these past fifteen years to an advantage?"

"Yes."

"And that you don't mind me doing all of this?"

"I don't mind. I mean, I always did wonder what was about him that made you despise him with a burning passion."

"Well… there is a reason, but I can't tell."

"Why not? You told me he was a coward, but I didn't get the rest of the story!"

"I just… can't, okay?" Zeta wanted to dismiss the topic, turning away from her as her mind wandered onto the multiple effects that would happen to the two if she ever brung it out. She didn't even care that Debbie was a psychologist. The leader wasn't ready to tell exactly everything about her issues. It wasn't the time. It would never be the time.

Debbie stared at her leader in worry, wanting to still comfort the distressed eagle. Before she could reach her hand on hers, the ice door suddenly slammed open, with a hencheagle dashing towards Zeta in a hurry, their faces filled with worry and panic. "Zeta!"

The two immediately turned to the hencheagles, with Zeta gently pushing her assistant away before she scolded at them. "What is it that you two want!? I am having a busy meeting with my assistant right now!"

"S-sorry, our queen! But, they've breached over our security walls!" One of them reported.

The concerned leader titled her head, sounding unamused. "Who breached what?"

"T-those birds and pigs who escaped their island!" They mentioned, grabbing a computer that seemed to be of Glenn's, turning on the map that revealed a red dot, indicating their whereabouts. "They've crossed our ice with some sort of drilling thing from their submarine!" The hencheagle motioned their hand around the screen, touching the red dot that began to slowly move in.

"_That's it?" _Zeta challenged them, raising another eyebrow.

"We also got the news that they're here to take down your superweapon…" The other hencheagle brung up, nervously chuckling.

The eagle's eyes narrowed from the last announcement. "WHAT!?" She exploded in shock, grabbing the hencheagle. "We need to take things up a notch then. Go tell Glenn for the other workers to retreat, I have a plan."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

**_Yeah, I've been dealing with serious writer block. I thought I would get this done earlier, but no, I didn't. It took me over a month just to write 1,262 words, bleh. But, after taking lots of time trying to get back, I realized to take small steps. And, to do those small steps, Chapter 15 is going to be comprised of three different parts, with each one hopefully being longer than the last. I am extremely, heavily sorry for making you guys wait 11/2 months for something like this. But, it's a change that y'all will have to sadly deal with. I treated my writing as some sort of job schedule, and it did nothing but land me painful headaches and lots of doubt, but now since it's 2020, I do hope to be a little faster, but it will be done at my pace. Don't worry, it won't take over a month again... haha. Blaegh._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short writing, and... yet again, I do apologize for the super late new chapter and for not coming up to my expectations for a long chapter._**

**_Happy New Years, y'all, and I pray for the best of everyone!_**


	16. An update

Greetings everyone. As y'all know, Unexpected Rivalry sadly was discontinued on January 1st, over 5 1/2 months ago.

It was during the times where I had dwindled away from the Angry Birds fandom for sometime, and that I hardly did anything Angry Birds related for a long time. I guess I did needed a break from it, since I was getting into other fandoms and was focusing on other things. I honestly didn't think I would return this, nor think I would even be writing this right now! But hey, here I am now.

After a friend of mine reminded me of an old Angry Birds OC I had made last year, I guess my interest slowly came back? Eventually when I recreated my birdsona, and once I gotten a new chromebook, I went, "Yep, it's official. I'm back to this fandom-". There was a lot of missed opportunities I had with this fandom. It was truly something I'm glad to get back to after so long. And, now, one of the biggest things I didn't know I would get back interested in was... well

_Re-doing this story!_

If y'all didn't know, I have decided to bring back Unexpected Rivalry! It's officially being redone on Wattpad, but I will decide on moving it to FFN if I feel like it. It's planning to be officially released somewhere either tomorrow or on Wednesday.

Follow me on my Wattpad; sajehjeh! The '''''trailer''''' of it was released a few hours ago.

And since this is being redone, most of things will be changed, and that only hardly some parts of the original 13+ chapters will stay. Regardless, this is something I hope I can have confidence on the same I was with it way back when I first started it in October. Thanks for whoever read this, and please, make sure to read the story on Wattpad! Cause it's gonna be sometime before I decide to put it on here.

Thank you all. c:


End file.
